The End
by Damaged Angel Wings
Summary: #4. It all started when the killer drew the first blood. Now Mikan is teaming up with a sexy detective, a blackmailing medical examiner, a cute reporter, and an amateur Lawyer to solve a mystery that will leave you guessing till the very end. MXN HXR R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first murder mystery. I never thought that in all my life I'd ever be writing murder mysteries but this idea just won't get out of my head. Don't worry my romance loving readers there will be plenty of romance in this fic to satisfy your thirst. What can I say? I love a good romance and murder story. I don't really know if I'll continue with this. It all depends and how many reviews I get. I'd love to say that I don't care about reviews, I just write because it's fun, but the truth is, reviews are what keep me going. If you like this PLEASE leave me a review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: It all started when the killer drew the first blood. Now Mikan was teaming up with a sexy detective, a blackmailing medical examiner, a cute reporter, and an amateur Lawyer to figure out a mystery that will leave you guessing till the very end. MXN HXR R&amp;R <strong>

_Disclaimer: I do not own GA._

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day. The type of day some may even call perfect. Mikan was definitely enjoying the warm sunshine and the cool Tokyo breeze. She felt truly happy. On top of the nice weather she also had a new novel that was due to hit stores in a couple of weeks, and, after previewing the finished copy of the book, she was sure her fans would love it. It was a murder mystery of course. She couldn't recall a time in her life when she didn't love murder mysteries. When she had started writing these blood chilling, goose bump raising mystery stories people thought it was strange. They all tried to figure out why a happy go lucky girl like her would write a story with such gruesome plots. None of them knew of her dream to become a detective. She supposed she should have gone to college to study to be a detective after high school, but she enjoyed writing too much. She couldn't give it up.<p>

Now she was the number one author of murder mysteries in all of Japan. People camped out in front of bookstores just so they can get a copy of her new releases. She could hardly get anywhere without being swarmed by the press. She loved every minute of it. So did the press of course. They usually didn't find writers like Mikan who was more than willing to tell all her writing secrets and answer all the mean, nasty fan questions. Mikan was just kind at heart. Sure when she writes she enters the mind of a killer but in real life, she couldn't hurt a fly.

She thought about all these things as she zoomed down the Tokyo high way to her father's house. Ever since her mother died, she and her father celebrated every major event that ever happened in her writing career together. She recalled countless hours spent with her dad as they went over new books due to be released, ideas for stories that filled her head, and her struggle with dealing with her ever persistent editor Sumire Shouda. She was excited to bring to her father the copy of her newest book _When Midnight Strikes. _She pulled into his drive way and bounded happily out the car, up the steps, and to the door. She rang the door bell.

No answer.

It was strange. She had called her dad to tell him she was coming over, so why wasn't he answering? She tried the door then smiled. He had left it open for her. Smiling as though she had no care in the world she went to the one place her dad always seemed to be. The living room. Her father loved sitting in his favorite chair, with his favorite brand of cigar in his mouth, sporting his favorite robe as he listened to his favorite- and only- daughter talk about her books. She took one step around the corner and immediately noticed something was wrong. She turned to face her dad's favorite chair and stood in shock. Somewhere in the distance she heard and ear shattering scream. She wasn't sure who it was coming from and she didn't care. All she cared about was the fact that her dad sat before her in his favorite chair, his favorite cigar in his mouth, with blood staining the front of his very favorite robe. He sat was dead in front of his very favorite daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume<strong>

* * *

><p>He ran through the park smirking to himself. Why was it that these girls didn't seem to be able to take their eyes off him? Was his body that irresistible? He had to admit, he worked out all the time so he had pretty impressive abs, but he had no idea that just taking his shirt off could get girls to swoon over him. Maybe he could try taking off his shirt in front of his boss to see if she would give him some time off. His boss was a major pain. She was a dictator, she was evil, and she was never pleased with him unless he solved a case on the first day. Sure he was a great detective, but even great detective takes a while to figure cases out. It's really not as simple as the boss thinks. It's really too bad she doesn't care about his opinion.<p>

As he finished his third lap around the park he felt his phone vibrate. He looked and saw that it was his smart ass partner Kokoro Yome. Sighing, he took a seat on a park bench and answered the phone.

"What do you want Koko?" he asked. "And this better be good."

Natsume could practically feel Koko grinning through the phone. "Is that any way for you to treat you partner, Natsume?"

"When they call for stupid unimportant reasons it is."

"I hate to disappoint you but I'm calling for a legitimate reason," said Koko.

"What is it?"

"You know Mikan Sakura?" Koko asked from the other end of the line.

"Hn," replied Natsume. Of course he knew Mikan Sakura. In fact, he was a fan of her books.

"Well, her dad just got murdered."

No matter how many times Koko called with a new case the shock of someone being murdered had the same affect it had on him the very first time he heard it. He sat in shock. Why did people have to kill? Of course Mikan had explained the mind of a killer to him through her books but he still didn't understand.

"Where should I meet you?" Natsume asked.

"I'm heading to her dad's house right now. I'll send you the coordinates."

"I'll be right there."

With that Natsume ran to his car and pulled on an extra shirt he always kept in his car for moments like these. He smelled himself. He smelt an awful lot like sweat. Quickly, he sprayed himself with Axe and started on his way to the coordinates. As he drove he connected to his Bluetooth and called his best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruka &amp; Hotaru<strong>

* * *

><p>"Please," Ruka begged. He was having a very hard time getting his wife to comply with his will.<p>

"No," Hotaru said.

"Please," Ruka begged again.

"Did I not just tell you no?"

"Yes but I just want one. One, I promise."

Hotaru glared at him. He sneakily glided his hand over to a saucer filled with cupcakes. Hotaru, with the spoon she had used to create the batter, smacked him on the hand.

"I said no," she said. "These cupcakes are for Ryuu's kindergarten class and unless you want to bake another batch I suggest you go way."

Ruka was about to complain about how mean she was to him when his phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D. and saw it was Natsume.

"Hello," he said.

"I've got a new assignment," said the gruff voice on the other end.

"What type of assignment?"

"You know Mikan Sakura, the famous author? Well, her dad was murdered."

Ruka became as white as a sheet. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Mikan Sakura?"

At the mention of her best friends name Hotaru turned to face her husband.

"Yes Mikan Sakura," replied Natsume. "So do you want to come or not?"

"Of course I do!' exclaimed Ruka.

As soon as he got off the phone Hotaru's phone rang.

She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

The frantic voice on the other end of the line was unmistakable. It was Mikan and she was sobbing.

"Hotaru, come quickly. My dad was murdered."

Hotaru looked over to her husband and knew he already got the message.

"I'll be right there."

As soon as she hung up the phone she ordered her husband, "Grab Ryuu. We'll drop him off at Anna's until we get back."

He nodded his head and ran to the living room where his little toddler was playing. He was adorable with his raven hair and large blue eyes. He was short and chubby and resembled his father more than his mother. As soon as he saw his father he toddled over to him happy and excited.

"Daddy!" he cried.

Ruka picked up his child. "You're going to go play with aunty Anna okay?" Ruka said to his son.

"Okay!" his son replied enthusiastically.

Ruka was out the door with Hotaru in a matter of seconds. He put Ryuu in his car seat, hopped in the driver seat and drove off.

"This is going to be one hell of a story," he muttered. He was a reporter after all and he did care about being the first one to publish the story. Natsume always called him when a new case came up knowing he would want to know the story first. What Natsume didn't know was that Ruka knew Mikan Sakura.

Hotaru was on the phone as soon as she got in the car. Ruka knew exactly who she was talking to. She was talking Youchi Hijiri, Mikan's friend in law school. Hotaru knew that Mikan wouldn't want Youchi there.

One question was left unanswered even as they dropped of Ryuu and was on their way to Mikan's house.

_Why would someone want to hurt Mikan's family?_

* * *

><p><strong>Youchi<strong>

* * *

><p>He sat with his girlfriend in their favorite café. They were having lunch together.<p>

"You look so cute today," he flirted.

Aoi blushed and giggled. "Thanks for coming out to lunch with me."

"You think I would just let you have lunch by yourself?" he asked. "You never know what pervert might think you're single and try to rape you."

"Youchi!" Aoi squealed, giving her boyfriend a playful push. "Don't think about things like that."

"It could happen," said Youchi.

"Well I don't want it to!"

"It doesn't mean it's not going to happen."

Aoi sighed. It was obvious she lost the argument. "Tell me about this new case you're working on," ordered Aoi.

"It's nothing big. Some guy is accusing another guy of vandalizing his car. Tsubasa won't let me do anything although I'm pretty sure I already know who did it." Youchi was just a law student so he couldn't take on full cases by himself. He had to work under Tsubasa Andou.

"Did you tell him that?" Aoi asked.

"Yes, I did."

"What did he say?"

"He asked me if I had any facts to back up my claim. I told him 'no, but I'm sure I can find some.' Then he said that until I get my facts I cannot assume I know who did it."

"Then go find some facts," said Aoi.

"Tsubasa won't let me do anything!"

Aoi was about to say something when Youchi's phone rang. It was Hotaru.

"Youchi," Hotaru said, "Mikan's dad was murdered. I need you to meet us up at Mikan's dad's house right away."

"Yes ma'am," Youchi said before hanging up the phone.

He gave Aoi and apologetic look. "I have to go. I'll see you later."

He placed a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek and rushed out to his car.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: 11 reviews! Thanks so much guys. I couldn't believe that so many people reviewed this. I thought for sure I would get no reviews and have to delete my story but you guys proved me wrong. This update is for all my awesome reviewers. Without you chapter 2 would not have been possible. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH. Please do not forget to review this chapter! Reviews are still what keep me going. **

**Thanks again,**

**~Jay~**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.<em>

_**Read & Review**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan<strong>

* * *

><p>She hadn't even noticed when the police arrived. She had sunk to the floor, a salty liquid flowing from her beautiful hazel orbs. She couldn't believe it, her father was dead. She had loved him more than anything in the world. She was not married and she had no children. He was the only family member she had left and now he was gone leaving her alone in the world. She knew that her father would hate to see her sad but she couldn't fight the dark depression that was washing over her. Could she really go on living with her father dead? Did the world hate her so much that it decided not only to take her mother but her father too?<p>

Though she had written countless murder mysteries the thought of someone ever murdering her father was foreign to her. He was always such a kind and compassionate man. Everyone loved him. He always brought a joyful smile and a pocket full of laughs with him wherever he went. That's why it was so hard to comprehend. That's why, though she saw him in his current state before her, she wanted so badly to believe he wasn't dead. She would have done anything in the world to bring him back. Anything.

While sobbing profusely onto the ground a scene from one of her stories came to her. It featured a young detective woman who had witnessed the death of her only child. The women could do nothing to revive the child but she didn't sit around wallowing in misery as Mikan was doing. She vowed to find the killer and put him behind bars before he could hurt anyone else. Looking up at her father Mikan decided that was going to be her goal. She might just be a writer but she knew plenty about killers. With access to the right information there was no doubt in Mikan's mind she could stop the killer. She got up and whipped her tears away. She had no time for tears. She had to save the world from a killer.

Slowly patrolling the seat on which her dad died Mikan checked for any tiny little detail the killer might have left. She was careful not to touch anything for she knew the crime would be easier investigated if everything were left in place. As she stared at her dead father trying to find clues an investigator came in and startled her.

"If you think staring at him is going to revive him, it's not," said the investigator from behind her.

She turned around and found herself face to face with the hottest investigator she had ever seen in her life. He had black tussled hair, gorgeous crimson eyes, and perfectly chiseled features. Everything about him was inviting to her. Except for his attitude.

"I don't think that's something you should say to woman that just walked into her father's house and found him dead," Mikan said.

"Yeah well, I have a job to do. I can't have you getting in my way," said the handsome investigator.

Mikan pouted. "You're a meanie," Mikan told him. She was aware that she sounded like a five year old, but she just couldn't help herself. Just who did that guy think he was? If he behaved that way to all his clients he would surely get sued for causing emotional distress.

"Meanie?" asked the private investigator, already assessing the dead body. "Act your age. Twenty year olds don't say meanie."

"Well I do," Mikan claimed pouting.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsume arrived on the scene of the crime only to find his partner, the policemen, and all the other workers standing outside the house.<p>

"What are you all doing out here?" Natsume asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Miss Sakura was crying so we decided to give her some time alone," replied one of the officers.

Natsume glared at his fellow law enforcers. "We are here to do a job. I don't care who's crying! You go in, remove the person, and get the job done. They'll have plenty of time to cry at the funeral."

"Fine," said his partner. "You go remove her. But let me warn you, she's really cute."

"Don't you have a wife?" Natsume asked.

"Doesn't mean I can't look at other girls," his partner replied with a grin.

"Let me give you a piece of advice Koko," Natsume started. "Don't ever let your wife hear you say that or it will be hell on earth."

"I know," said Koko, still grinning. "Don't you have a job to do?"

Natsume nodded and made his way inside.

To his surprise instead of finding a hysterical women coiled up on the floor crying he found her assessing the dead body.

"If you think staring at him is going to revive him, it's not," Natsume said. He was thinking of saying something nice to her, for that was usually the way to deal with a hysterical weeping family member of the victim, but her actions surprised him. _Why was she assessing the body? _thought Hyuuga.

When she turned around he realized that Koko was not lying about her being cute. Sure he had seen her pictures in magazines and on the back cover of her books, but she looked truly beautiful in person.

Natsume faintly remembered her saying something about the way to treat a woman who had just walked in to find her father dead, but honestly, at that moment, he wasn't paying attention. He was lost in those beautiful hazel eyes.

"Yeah well, I have a job to do. I can't have you getting in my way," said Hyuuga, finally finding his way out of the spell her eyes had casted upon him.

What she said next made him laugh. "You're a meanie."

He couldn't help but think how incredibly childish the woman was. No one at his age should be saying the word meanie.

When he told her that she pouted and claimed that she claimed, "Well, I do."

Natsume almost let out a small smile at the sight of her pout. Luckily, he caught himself.

"I have a job to do," said Natsume. "So if you can just kindly leave the room."

"I-I can't," stuttered the brunette. "I know I'm not an expert at these things, but I want to help find the killer."

"No," said Hyuuga. "Absolutely not."

"Please," she begged, "I've written tons of books about these things. I know I can solve it if I try really hard."

"This is not one of your fantasy worlds," said Hyuuga. "There is no way you'd survive without knowing what's going to happen next."

"I know I can if you just give me a chance-"

"No," said Hyuuga cutting her off. "And that's final."

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru &amp; Ruka<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Koko," Ruka said as he and his wife tried to get through the wall of police cars that had formed around the Sakura house. They were, of course, trying to prevent all unauthorized personnel from getting in and all potential killers from getting out.<p>

"Let us in," ordered Hotaru. She wasn't really one to greet people. She found it a waste of time.

Koko nodded and let them through the blockade. He walked with them to the front door of the Sakura estate.

"Mikan's already inside talking to Natsume," said Kokoro. "She was the first one to find him dead."

Ruka nodded. He took out his pen and note pad ready to take notes. After all, what was a good reporter without good notes? It was really too bad he forgot his voice recorder.

He and Hotaru walked into the living room where Mikan and Natsume were talking. Well, actually they were bickering. The scene of the murder was really a sight to behold. An old man sitting in his chair with a knife piercing his heart.

"I know I can if you just give me a chance," Mikan was saying.

"No," said Natsume, cutting her off and ignoring her plea.

Hotaru sauntered over to the two with Ruka trailing behind her. "What's going on here?" she asked.

"I want to help solve the mystery of who killed my father," answered Mikan.

Hotaru looked at her best friend for a long while before hugging her. Hotaru thought that the experience was traumatizing for Mikan. She thought that it was just the sadness taking. She thought Mikan wasn't really herself at that moment because of what she had discovered

"You don't need to worry about anything," Hotaru said. "Hyuuga is the best detective in the business. He'll solve this case for you."

Mikan was about to reply when Natsume asked, "Do you two know each other?"

"They're best friends," replied Ruka.

"Is that why Hotaru is being so nice to her?" questioned Natsume.

"I'm not being nice, and if you tell anyone that I am, I am going to kill you," threatened Hotaru.

"Guys," started Mikan drawing all attention to her, "I want to help solve the case."

"Mikan I don't think that's a good idea," said Ruka. "Just leave it all to Natsume. He'll be able to solve the case."

* * *

><p><strong>Youchi<strong>

* * *

><p>It took him a while to explain to the head guard why he was there and what his relationship was with the Sakura's was, but after he had finished he was able to make his way into the house. By the time he got there Mikan was sitting with Hotaru on a couch, Natsume was assessing the crime scene, and Ruka was taking pictures and writing down quotes from the police men and medical workers like any good reporter would. Youchi went over to sit next to Mikan and Hotaru.<p>

"What's up?" Youchi asked.

"Nobody believes that I can help solve this case," Mikan replied pouting.

"Why not? You've written a lot of novels about murder mysteries so I'd say that this would be your level of expertise."

Natsume, over hearing Youchi and Mikan talking, said, "It takes a lot more than writing a couple murder mysteries to know how to solve cases."

"Why don't you just give her a chance?" asked Youchi.

"Because I don't need anyone to help me on this case! I can do it alone," snapped Hyuuga.

"I guess I should go home then," came Koko's voice from behind them. He was holding a donut that, no doubt, use to belong to a cop

Natsume glared at him causing his smile to falter a bit.

Koko and Natsume immediately started talking causing Youchi to zone out and start taking in his surroundings. He noticed something that he didn't think anyone noticed before.

"Hey," he said calling attention to himself. "Is that a piece of paper in Mr. Sakura's hand?"

All eyes turned to the dead body.

"It is!" exclaimed Koko.

Someone retrieved the paper and began to read.

_What is the worst thing someone has ever done? Surely it is to kill. If the greatest gift is life then the greatest loss should be death. Can I kill a person? Just how many will I kill before they find out it's me? Let's play a game and find out._

Youchi noticed that the more person read the paler Mikan became. As soon as the reader finished Mikan stuttered, "Th-That's. . ."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE! JUST CLICK THAT LITTLE BUTTON!<strong>

\

/

\

/

V


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is all Mikan and Natsume. I think it's time for them to at least form a friendship, don't you? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for the 12 reviews. I love you guys so much. I'm abandoning my other stories just so I can write this! Please review this chapter also. Tell me if you think Natsume is a little OOC. **

**~Jay~**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice_

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan<strong>

* * *

><p>Mikan couldn't believe what was happening. There was no way in hell someone got a hold of that. And even if they did it would have to be someone she trusted. If she trusted them they wouldn't have killed her father. At least, that's what Mikan wanted to believe. Unfortunately for her, everyone isn't who they say they are.<p>

"What's wrong Mikan?" asked Youchi. "Do you know something about the note?"

Mikan nodded. She took a deep breath and began to speak. "That's a quote from one of my books."

The crimson eyed, raven haired man, whose name she had come to learn was Natsume, looked at her suspiciously. "No it isn't," he said. "I've read every single one of your books. I've never read anything like that."

"That's because the book was never publish," explained Mikan. All eyes were now on her.

"Why not?" asked Ruka. "Why didn't you publish it?"

"It was the very first book I've ever written. I never published it because it was the only book that ended with the killer getting away," answered Mikan.

"Do you know anyone that might have a copy of this book?" asked Koko.

"Besides my editor and my old college teachers," Mikan replied shaking her head. "I don't know anyone else."

"College teachers?" questioned Natsume.

"None of them would have done it," Mikan said.

"See, this is why I would never want your help to solve this case. You should never underestimate anyone. Anyone could have done it," said Hyuuga.

"Well you're going to have to let me help you," Mikan started trying to muster up all the courage in her dainty little body. "If you don't I won't give you a copy of the book that quote came from."

"Mikan don't do this. This is too dangerous," Hotaru warned. "Let Natsume take care of this."

"You can't protect me from everything Hotaru," began Mikan. "This is totally unfair to me. You are probably going to be the one to examine the body, Ruka is going to have full access to the case to write his report on it, and Natsume is going to be working on the case until he finds the killer. What do you expect me to do huh? Just sit around and do nothing?

"If we teamed up I know we can solve this case in no time. I know a lot about murder mysteries, more than you guys could ever imagine. And I'm sure that you could definitely use a sharp eye like Youchi's to help solve the mystery. If it wasn't for him, we would have never found the letter. Think about it guys. We would be the ultimate crime solving team," she finished.

They all just looked at each other for a moment. Finally Hotaru said, "She's right."

"I am?" Mikan asked excitedly.

"We can't do it," said Natsume. "Not only would it be a crime to disclose information about the crime to you guys but I also don't want a bunch of idiots stopping me from solving this case."

"Let us help you Hyuuga," ordered Hotaru. "Or I tell everyone about that time you dressed up as a bunny for Halloween. I still have the photos."

"You're bluffing," said Hyuuga.

Hotaru let out a little smirk. "I do not bluff."

And with that, the greatest crime solving team was formed.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume<strong>

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe it. He was forced to work on a team with a bunch of amateurs who didn't know the first thing about crime solving. What was Hotaru thinking? She knew Natsume didn't work well on team so what angle was she playing at? Sighing he made his way through the door of his home. Another night spent alone. He had to admit, he was getting tired of all the nights he was spending alone. He never had anyone to talk to, to share a glass a wine with, or to wake up to. It was all very depressing. He hated being alone. Not that he could do anything about it. He was the one that made the decision to have no girls in his life. His little sister Aoi used to live in the house with him but now she was off in college with a dorm, no doubt having fun.<p>

He went to take a shower immediately. He had been jogging and had not been able to take a shower afterwards, and besides, he always took a shower after investigating a crime scene. Always. After his shower he prepared for himself a meal. He had always been a great chef. Everyone he ever had over for dinner had said so. While chopping vegetable his phone rang. It was strange. No one ever called him in the night.

He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Na-Natsume," stuttered a voice from the other end. It was Mikan Sakura.

"How'd you get my number?" he asked.

"Hotaru," she replied.

_Of course, _Natsume thought. Aloud he asked, "Did you want something?"

"No," Mikan replied. "I-I mean yes. The reality of it all just hit me. I'm never going to see him again."

Natsume could hear the deep sadness in her voice. He didn't know what to do to comfort her so naturally, he pushed her away. "Look, I'm not some counselor, I'm an investigator. If you need me to investigate something, I'd be more than happy to."

"Why do you have to be such a meanie all the time," asked the brunette from the other end.

"Really?" asked Natsume. "You're using the word meanie again?"

"Yes. I don't want to use a naughty word."

"Naughty?" questioned Natsume. "What is this, the third grade?"

"No," she replied, a pout evident in her voice.

Natsume rolled his eyes and smile. As soon as he found himself smiling he immediately started to frown. He couldn't get smitten with a girl. Not then and not ever.

"Did you really call me just to increase my vocabulary with words from the third grade?"

"I-I just needed to get my mind off him. For some strange reason when I talk to you I forget all about him."

"I just told you that I'm not-"

Natsume was cut off by a Mikan that sounded on the verge of tears. "Please, I'm begging you! All you have to do is talk."

Natsume felt himself giving him. Mikan was a lot like his sister and, if there was one thing Natsume Hyuuga couldn't do it was to say no to his sister.

"Fine, but no more third grade words."

"Whatever, asswipe."

"Great," muttered Hyuuga, "We've moved on to the eight grade."

To his utter surprise Natsume talked to Mikan all through the night. They talked about nothing in particular. It felt good. Natsume finally had something to fill the empty void that filled his house. He was so content. He fell asleep listening to her sleeping on the other end of the line. It was a lucky thing he had free minutes in the night or he'd be screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan<strong>

* * *

><p>She woke up with a phone next to her ear. She smiled as she recalled the night before. She had called Natsume out of loneliness. She had planned to call Hotaru and talk to her all night until they both fell asleep but Hotaru, Ryuu, and Ruka wanted sometime alone. Just as Hotaru was about to hang up the phone she asked for Natsume's phone number. When she had talked to him she seemed to forget everything but the anger he caused her. She thought she could use him to nullify the pain. The good news is it worked. The bad news is that if it was just a one night thing, she didn't know how she would survive.<p>

As she got out of bed she made a plan of action for the day. She called her best friend.

"Hello?" Hotaru answered. She sounded cranky.

"I need your help," Mikan said.

"I would have never guessed," Hotaru joked. "What do you need?"

"Natsume's address."

"Why?" asked the raven haired mother.

"I want to bring-"

Hotaru hastily cut Mikan off, "I just realized that I really didn't care. He lives on block eight, house three." **(A/N: According to my resources this is how they do addresses in Japan).**

"Thank you so much Hotaru!" Mikan squealed.

It took Mikan ten seconds to realize Hotaru had hung up, leaving her talking to no one.

Mikan got ready rather quickly then made her way out of her house. She stopped at a local coffee shop on her way to Natsume's house and picked up two large coffees.

She found his house and placed a knock on his door. Twenty seconds later Natsume shows up at the door in jeans, with no shirt on, and with wet hair. "Good morning!" Mikan exclaimed before pushing past him into the house.

"Can I help you with something?" Natsume asked. He looked slightly irritated.

"I thought that since I kept you up so late last night I'd make you coffee."

He stared at her for a minute then sighed. "I guess I'll just get rid of the coffee in my coffee maker."

Mikan looked at him in shock. "Oh my gosh, you make your own coffee? I'm sorry; I didn't think that you would."

"Of course you didn't," said Natsume. "Do you even think at all?"

"Yes!" she yelled.

"Am I being a meanie?" he teased. "Do I need to be punished? Are you going to send me to sit a corner by myself?"

"I wish I could," Mikan said with a pout.

Natsume shook his head at her and walked to the kitchen. He still hadn't had breakfast yet. Mikan trailed behind him, sitting on one of his chairs as soon as he stopped in the kitchen.

"Do you live here all alone?" she asked.

Natsume nodded. "My little sister use to live here until she went off to college."

"Where does she go to school?"

"Right here in Tokyo."

"Do you see her often?"

"At least once a day," he replied.

"That's cool. Where are your parents?"

Mikan noticed that Natsume paused for a second before answering. "Do you have to ask so many questions?"

Mikan nodded. "I'm trying to figure you out. On the outside you put up this cold hard façade while on the inside you're actually really sweet."

Natsume turned to glare at the brunette. "What makes you think you know me enough to call me nice?"

"You stayed up all night with me," Mikan reminded him. "You must have done that out of the goodness of your heart."

"You don't know anything about me," growled Natsume.

"That's why I'm trying to figure you out."

"Maybe its best if you just stayed away from me."

Mikan started to pout again. "I just want to be your friend."

"Well I don't want to be yours."

"Fine," said Mikan before leaving the room. She left his cup of coffee and a copy of her newest book behind. He had unconsciously admitted his love for her books at the crime scene so she thought she would let him have it. She looked back once more before closing the door. You could tell she was sad. He was the only one that had been able to stop the pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on chapter 3 guys. They are greatly appreciated. Here is chapter 4 just for my reviewers. I hope you enjoy and leave me a review!**

**~Jay~**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice._

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsume and Kokoro were taking another look at the crime scene when Natsume's phone began to ring. He looked at the caller I.D. saw it was Hotaru and scowled. What did she want? He considered rejecting the call but knew that if he did he would have to pay the consequences later.<p>

"What do you want?" Natsume growled into the phone.

"Hotaru is calling a meeting for lunch." To his utter surprise the voice on the other end did not belong to Hotaru. It belonged to Ruka.

"What? Why?" asked Natsume. He did not plan on having lunch with Hotaru anytime soon.

"It's for the new team we created to try and solve this mystery. She's already called Youchi and Mikan is already waiting for us at the café."

"I have a job to do," said Natsume. "Tell her I'm busy."

Natsume could hear as Ruka delivered the message to his wife.

"She said, and these are her exact words, 'I don't give a crap. Get your ass over to the café or I'll kill you."'

Natsume sighed. "What café?"

"Alice Café."

"I'll be there."

With that he hung up his phone and got into his car. He was not happy about having lunch with the group, especially since Mikan was going to be there. It had been two days since they last saw each other. He would have loved to say that he didn't think about her one bit and that he never touched her book, but if he did he'd be lying. He had read the book from cover to cover in two days and she never ceased to occupy his mind. She was interesting and fun to tease. He found himself drawn to her. He felt as if she could fill the emptiness in her life.

He thought about apologizing to her. Sure he had a no women policy but Mikan was different. He wanted to talk to her, or at least get to know her.

When he got to the café he jumped out of the car and grabbed his wallet and his car keys. As a last minute decision he also grabbed Mikan's latest book. He rushed into the café only to find that Mikan was the only one of the group there.

"Where is everybody?" He asked as he slid into a seat across from her.

"Hotaru got caught up at the lab, Ruka's waiting for her, and Youchi has to wait until court is over before he can leave," explained Mikan.

He nodded.

There was an awkward silence that hung heavy in the air. Natsume, getting tired of the silence, pulled out a copy of her book and slid it across the table to her. "I read it," he said.

Her face immediately turned animated. "Really? What did you think? Did you like it? Do you have any suggestions on how to make it better?"

"First," started Natsume, "Stop talking. Your high pitched voice is going to give me a headache."

"Right," said Mikan. "Sorry."

He smirked. "The book was fine."

"What do you mean fine?" she asked rather loudly. "Oh my God, you didn't like it?"

Her hand reached up to cover her mouth and her eyes were brimmed with tears. People in the café started to stare at the two. Lucky for Mikan none of her fans were in the room.

"I never said that," hissed Natsume. "Now stop crying. You're making a scene."

"Tell me what you think about the book," Mikan ordered whining.

"Okay," Natsume said. "I thought that it wasn't as good as the others."

"Why not?" Mikan asked with a pout.

"I thought it had too much romance, not enough mystery."

"Well you can't live your life without a little bit of romance," countered Mikan.

"Why not?" mumbled Natsume. "I did."

"What?" Mikan exclaimed. "You've never had a girlfriend before?"

"I never said that!"

"You said you've lived your life without romance. It's pretty much the same thing."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

Natsume was getting a tad bit annoyed at the brunette. "I'm not arguing with you!"

"Why because you know I'll win the argument."

"Whatever," said Natsume. He turned his head away from Mikan and towards the window obviously finished with the argument.

Three minutes later Mikan poked him with a plastic fork. "Hey Natsume, are you mad at me?" she asked.

Natsume wanted to say yes but she had a cute little pout on her lips that rendered him unable to. Since he couldn't say yes and he didn't want to say no he went with a neutral answer.

"Hn."

"What is that suppose to mean? Is that even a word?"

"Hn."

"You are so infuriating!" exclaimed Mikan.

"And you always act like a 12 year old girl."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

Natsume looked at the woman in front of him. "Are we really going to go through this again?"

"We wouldn't be doing this if you had just told me what you hated about my book."

Natsume shot her an incredulous look. "I just told you that there was too much romance not enough mystery."

Mikan cocked her head to the side as if thinking intensely. Finally she said, "Oh yeah, you did tell me."

Natsume just shook his head and suppressed a chuckle.

"Is that it?" Mikan asked. "Is that all you hated about it?"

"I never said that I hated any part of the book," said Natsume. "There was one other thing that I didn't like though."

"Like what?"

"I felt like in this book you didn't get into the mind of a killer. In your other books you went into detail about why the killer committed every crime but in this book it seems as if you slacked off a bit."

"Really?" she asked. "I hadn't notice that."

"Oh, and there was one more thing," said Natsume.

"What?"

He leaned over the table bringing his face into close proximity of her face. "Go easy on the sex." He was of course referring to the sexual activities performed in her book. Though she hadn't gone into details with the sex scenes she did mention the characters having sex once or twice. This was not anything new in Mikan's writing for she tried to make her books as realistic as possible, and most adults do have sex.

While moving away Natsume caught sight of her polka dotted printed bra.

"Really?" he asked. "Even your underwear is for children?"

"You pervert!" Mikan yelled. "And at least I didn't go into detail with the sex."

Natsume smirked and was about to make a smart ass reply when Hotaru, Ruka, and Youchi wandered into the café.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru &amp; Ruka<strong>

* * *

><p>While on their way into the Alice café Ruka and Hotaru saw Youchi making his way in.<p>

"Youchi!" Ruka called out to him.

He slowed, allowing the two to catch up with him.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Ruka.

"I just go here," replied Youchi, "What are you two doing out here?"

"We also just arrived," answered Ruka.

Youchi gave a small nod. "Well, let's go inside."

Just as they walked inside they heard Mikan yell, "You pervert!" then mutter something about sex. Hotaru, Ruka, and Youchi sauntered over to the table.

"Let's make this quick," ordered Hotaru. "I've got places to be."

Natsume was about to make a comment about her being late when Ruka said, "Hotaru found a lot of clues from the autopsy. Why don't you tell them, Hotaru."

"Well," Hotaru started. "First of all, Mr. Sakura was not killed because of the knife to the chest. He was poisoned."

"What!" exclaimed Mikan.

"Let me finish," commanded Hotaru. "The robe he was wearing at the crime scene covered most of his body therefore we didn't see all the cuts and burns on his body. From what we could gather the killer poisoned Mr. Sakura, cut him repeatedly, careful not to cut him anywhere that would not be covered by his robe, dressed him up, and then shoved a knife straight through his heart."

"Why would someone want to do that? He was already dead. He wouldn't feel any pain from the cuts nor the knife through the heart," said Youchi.

"Who knows," whispered Ruka.

"Wait!" Mikan exclaimed. "How long would it have taken for someone to commit a crime like that?"

Hotaru shrugged. "Anywhere from twenty minutes to an hour."

"That's impossible," said Mikan. "My father is, I-I mean was, a very over active man. He couldn't sit still. If the maids don't hear from him every five minutes they go in and check up in him."

"When we interviewed the maids at the crime scene they said that they had no idea what had happened. They said none of them were in the room at the time of the accident. They hadn't known he was dead until Mikan screamed," Natsume said.

Mikan became extremely pale. "Um, guys," she started. "Yesterday I called Sumire to see if _The End_, the book where the quote was from, was anywhere on file and she said she couldn't find it anywhere. Further investigation showed that someone hacked into my computer. They took two things. One was my only copy of _The End _and the other was all my information on the maids I hired to take care of my dad."

Everyone at the table exchanged glances.

"Do they still work for you?" asked Natsume.

"No, I fired them all on the day of the murder. And, before you ask, I do not know any of their names."

"Damn it," muttered Youchi. "They've probably already fled town."

"Did any of the maids have access to _The End_?" Ruka asked.

"My dad had a copy in his library. Though I doubt it's there now."

There was silence at the table. You could practically here their brains working.

"Mikan," Hotaru said breaking the silence. "Do you know if any of your father's maids wore a wig?"

"No," Mikan answered. "Why?"

"I found a single strand of hair on your father's body. It was synthetic hair," replied Hotaru.

"That's so odd," murmured Youchi. The group relapsed into silence.

This time Natsume broke the silence. "Does your dad own guns?" He asked Mikan.

She shook her head, "My dad didn't like those types of things."

"Of course not," muttered Natsume. "And you didn't find any bullet wounds?" he asked Hotaru.

"No," replied Hotaru.

"Well," said Natsume, "Our killer must have forgotten their gun."

"That's not possible," said Ruka. "If the killer did everything so perfectly, especially the precision of the cuts, I don't think the killer forgot anything."

"You're right," Mikan started. "If I recall correctly the killer in _The End_ had a lot of fun leaving behind clues to throw everyone off track and leaving behind the weapons he would use to murder his next victim."

"So we're dealing with a serial killer?" asked Natsume.

Mikan nodded. "We've got to get him before he kills anyone else," she said.

"We're probably dealing with serial killers," stated Youchi. "Don't rule out the maids."

"We won't," said Ruka.

"I think this meeting is over," announced Hotaru. "I'm going home."

One by one they all went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume<strong>

* * *

><p>He was walking out to his car when he heard a voice scream his name. He turned to find Mikan standing in front of him.<p>

"Are you going home?" she asked.

Natsume nodded. "I think I'm going to just relax for the rest of the day."

"Can I come with you?"

"What makes you think tha having you anywhere near me is going to be relaxing?"

"I- you're right sorry," stuttered the brown haired women.

She began to walk away but Natsume stopped her. Being mean to her was getting harder and harder.

"Fine, come on," he said.

"Really!" Mikan squealed. "Thank you so much!"

She gave him a hug then slid into his car.

"Hn," he said getting into the driver seat. He couldn't figure out why that little hug made his heart flutter.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Even though I didn't get as many reviews as I did for the first two chapters I'm still grateful for all the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Leave me a review and tell me what you think. Oh and Youchi doesn't show up in this chapter. Sorry Youchi lovers.  
><strong>

**~Jay~**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice_

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan<strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as Mikan walked into Natsume's house she went straight to the kitchen. "I'm so hungry," she groaned.<p>

"We were just at a café," Natsume pointed out incredulously. "Why didn't you eat?"

"I did eat," replied Mikan. "I had a couple donuts before you came."

"A couple?" asked Natsume.

"Yeah, I just had three."

"And you're still hungry?"

"Yup," answered Mikan. "What are you making for lunch?"

"Pasta primavera," said Natsume making his way into the kitchen to find each ingredient.

"Can you make some for me too?" Mikan asked pouting.

"Yeah, sure."

Mikan watched as Natsume worked in the kitchen. She wasn't a very good cook so she usually ate out. She figured that a chef that created the meals she usually ate looked a lot like Natsume. He flawlessly and expertly prepared each and every ingredient in for the meal.

"Do you plan on sitting there and watching me the whole day?" Natsume asked.

Mikan hadn't even noticed that he had noticed her watching him.

"Do you need me to help you?" Mikan questioned.

"No," replied Natsume. "You'll probably poison me.

Mikan pouted. "No I wouldn't. I'm really good at cooking."

"Really?" asked Natsume skeptically.

"Yup," Mikan replied, "I make a mean bowl of cereal."

Natsume almost smiled. Mikan saw his lip twitch for a fraction of a second then it went back to its usual emotionless state. "Go sit and watch T.V. or something," ordered Natsume.

"Why can't I just sit and watch you make the food."

"Because I don't want you to."

"That's not a good reason."

Natsume shot her a glare. "Do you want food or not?"

"I want food."

"Then leave my kitchen."

"Fine," Mikan said crossing her arms. If he didn't want her in the kitchen she was going to roam his house and find out more about him. She wasn't trying to be a stalker or anything; she just desperately wanted to figure him out. Natsume kept to himself a lot and, from what she had seen, rarely smiled.

The first place she wandered into looked like a library. He had countless numbers of books, mangas, and magazines. She wondered to a shelf and picked up a book. She smiled as she noticed it was a murder mystery. He seemed to really enjoy them for there were countless thrown on the desk in the library and even more on the shelves. She walked over to the desk and sat in his office chair. She noticed there was a picture of him and a girl. The girl looked significantly younger than him so she figured it was his cousin or his little sister. Mikan picked up the picture only to notice that underneath it was a newspaper clipping. The clipping was of a terrible fire that had burned down a town several years before. According to the clipping, it was a freak accident. Mikan sat wondering why Natsume had that newspaper clipping. Could it be because he used to live in that town?

Mikan, unable to fight her curiosity, made her way to the kitchen to find Natsume.

"Hey Natsume," she called.

"What?" he asked.

"Why do you have a newspaper clipping of some fire in your library?"

"What were you doing in my library?"

"I wandered into it," replied Mikan. "You kicked me out of the kitchen so I decided to wander."

Natsume glared at her. "And what made you think that you could just walk into my office and take my newspaper clipping and read it?"

"Well," began Mikan. "I figured that since we're friends and friends don't keep secrets fro-"

Before she could get any further Natsume cut her off. "Whoever said we are friends?"

"Are you saying we're not friends?" Mikan asked. Her sad expression displayed what she was feeling inside.

"No," replied Natsume. "Just don't touch my stuff okay?"

"Okay," replied Mikan and again she began to wander off.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume<strong>

* * *

><p>He was making her lunch. He didn't have the guts to tell her that they weren't friends. He allowed her to wander his house. This girl was making him act so out of character. She almost had the same effect on him as his little sister. As soon as he finished preparing the pasta primavera he went to find her. She was sitting on his bed looking through a pile of his CDs.<p>

"What part of 'don't touch my stuff' did you not understand?" he asked.

She seemed genuinely shocked to see him. She jumped about five feet into the air causing CDs to go flying.

"Natsume!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my room," he said.

"Oh yeah," said Mikan. "Well, I was just leaving."

As she walked out he trailed behind her.

"Did you like my music?" Natsume asked.

"Um, not really," replied Mikan. "You have a lot of old music and I like music from this century."

"Of course you do," said Natsume. "If you think like a twelve year old and act like a twelve year old logic follows that you should listen to twelve year old music."

"My music is not twelve year old music!"

"I'm sure it isn't."

Mikan rolled her eyes and walked over to her bag. "Do you have speakers for an Ipod?" she asked.

"You are not playing your music in my house."

"Oh come on," begged Mikan. "How else are you suppose to know what my music is like if you never listen to it."

"I never asked to know what your music is like."

"Please, just let me play one song."

Natsume sighed. "Fine," he growled. "Only one song."

Mikan squealed and grabbed her Ipod. "Where are your speakers?" she asked.

Natsume pointed over to his speakers. "Just so you know your pasta primavera is finished."

"Yay!" Mikan squealed.

She chose a song then skipped over to Natsume. As Natsume began sharing his portion of pasta primavera a Ke$ha song began to play.

"Oh God," he muttered. "Not this crap."

"Crap?" Mikan asked. "I love Kesha."

"Well I don't," muttered Hyuuga. "Can you play something else?"

"Nope," replied Mikan. "You're going to listen to it, and you're going to like it."

Natsume glared, but it had no effect. Half way through Natsume and Mikan's meal the phone rang. Natsume answered it only to find that his partner was calling.

"What is it now?" he asked Koko.

"There's been another murder," replied Koko. "This time it was at a children's birthday party."

"Send me the address," ordered Natsume. "I'll be there."

"What's going on?" Mikan asked as soon as he was off the phone.

"There was another murder," Natsume replied.

"Does it have anything to do with whoever murdered my dad?" Mikan questioned.

"Probably," answered Natsume. "Let's get in the car. You can call Hotaru, Ruka, and Youchi on the way there."

Mikan nodded.

When Natsume drove into the scene of the crime Mikan began to shake her head. "No," she started. "Please no. Please don't tell me someone was killed at a child's birthday party."

"I wish I could," muttered Natsume. They got out of the car and walked over to where Koko was standing.

"The victims name is Hanako Hitsugaya. She's twenty three and she's a single mom. It was her little girls third birthday," started Koko. "She was killed by what we believe to be a bullet to the head. After being killed she was stuffed into a piñata. The kids saw her first. They were whacking the piñata with a stick when all of a sudden the dead body falls out."

"That's horrible!" Mikan exclaimed.

"I know," said Koko. "Hitsugaya's little girl has been sitting in a corner since we got here. She won't talk to anyone."

"Isn't there some relative that can come and pick her up?" Natsume asked.

"Well, everyone in the community seems to know Hanako Hitsugaya, but according to Japan she doesn't exist," Koko replied.

"What do you mean?" questioned Natsume.

"She has no credit cards, no IDs, nothing. And when tried to find a Hanako Hitsugaya that lived in Japan none came up. They'll have to run a DNA background check at the lab," explained Koko.

"Can I go try and talk to her?"Mikan asked.

"Sure," said Koko, "but I doubt she'll talk to you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru &amp; Ruka<strong>

* * *

><p>Hotaru was seriously pissed. Not only did the killing cut into her nap time but it also happened at a child's birthday party. What kind of sick, twisted person kills someone at a child's birthday party?<p>

"Hotaru calm down." Ruka said.

"Don't you tell me to calm down," Hotaru growled.

Well, he tried. There was no way to calm Hotaru down when she was in one of her moods.

When they pulled up the child's birthday party Hotaru was still fuming. When they arrived Natsume was talking to Kokoro and Mikan was walking away from the group towards a little girl.

"What's she doing?" Hotaru asked as soon as she was in hearing range of Natsume and Koko.

"She's going to go talk to that little girl," replied Koko. "She's the daughter of the victim."

"What exactly happened here?" asked Ruka.

Koko quickly recounted what happened.

"If it's our murderer then the bullet wound is just another decoy," said Hotaru.

"Have you guys found anyway to link this victim to Mikan's dad?" Hotaru asked.

Koko shook his head. "We can't find any traces of a Hanako Hitsugaya anywhere."

"So you're telling me she doesn't exist?" asked Hotaru incredulously.

"According to Japan she doesn't."

"But we'll figure it out," said Natsume. "In the mean time let's see if we can get the little girl to talk. Maybe she saw something or heard something that could help us find out who the killer is."

"Why don't you go help Mikan then?" asked Hotaru.

"I think I will," said Natsume before walking off.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume<strong>

* * *

><p>"Youchi can't make it," Mikan said as soon as Natsume came up behind her.<p>

Natsume nodded then pulled her out of earshot of the little girl. "Is she talking?" he asked.

Mikan shook her head. "I can't get her to talk," said Mikan. "I've tried everything. I've been asking her about her mother-"

Before she could continue Natsume asked, "You did what?"

"I asked her about her mom."

Natsume sighed. "That's why you haven't been able to get her to talk."

He walked away from the brunette and over to the little girl. She was blond with gorgeous chestnut eyes. She was wearing a yellow sundress with a bow in her hair and she was carrying a doll which she hugged to her chest

"Hi," Natsume said with a smile.

The little girl didn't respond, she just continued hugging her doll to her chest.

"Is that your doll?" Natsume asked.

Still no response.

"Mind if I look at her?"

The little girl passed the doll over to Natsume. Natsume smiled. "She's so pretty," Natsume cooed. "What's her name?"

The little girl whispered something.

"What was that?" Natsume asked, getting closer so he could hear.

"Alice," the little girl whispered.

"Alice? What a pretty name."

The little girl slowly began to smile. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Did you name her all by yourself?" Natsume asked.

She nodded.

"Wow!" exclaimed Natsume. "So I heard it's your birthday."

The little girl stopped smiling. "Did you have any ice cream?"

The little girl shook her head.

"You want to go get ice cream with me?"

The little girl nodded eagerly.

"What's your name?" Natsume asked.

"Emi," she replied.

Natsume nodded and turned, only to come face to face with a surprised Mikan.

"Where did all that come from?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Natsume asked.

"You were nice," Mikan said. "You're never nice."

"I'm just doing my job."

The little girl slipped her hand into Natsume and tugged. Natsume, understanding what she wanted, knelt down so he could hear her better.

"Is she nice?" the little girl asked referring to Mikan.

Natsume nodded. "Very nice," he replied. "Do you want her to come get ice cream with us?"

The little girl nodded. While standing up Natsume looked at Mikan and said, "Come on. We're going to go get ice cream, together."

"All three of us?" Mikan asked.

Natsume nodded. "Maybe after ice cream she'll tell us what she knows about her mom."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days, I've been busy finishing my other story. Thanks for the reviews. There is not much to say this chapter so Enjoy!**

**~Jay~**

_Disclaimer: I do not own GA_

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why is it that Natsume could get her to talk but I couldn't?" Mikan asked Hotaru with a pout. Natsume and Koko were talking while the little girl, Emi, was holding Natsume's hand.<p>

Natsume, over hearing Mikan's question, replied, "Because the tiny little mind of yours doesn't seem to comprehend that you can't ask the same thing to child as you can to an adult. Once you've figured that out, you'll probably get along with children better than I do."

"Aw," cooed Koko grabbing Natsume cheek. "Look who's going to make a good daddy when he finally gets married and has babies."

"Aw, look who's going to be unable to make babies if he doesn't let go of my face," said Natsume with a death glare.

Little Emi tugged on Natsume's hand "What do you mean he won't make babies?" she asked.

"Nothing," Mikan answered a little too quickly. Grabbing Emi's other hand she said, "Let's go."

With that they sauntered off to Natsume's car. Mikan sat in the back of the car with Emi while Natsume drove. Mikan decided to try and talk to Emi again.

"What do you like to do Emi?" Mikan asked.

Emi looked up at her with her gorgeous brown eyes. "I like to play with my doll," replied the little girl. She looked away from Mikan to her doll for a second so she could pet its blond curly hair.

"What's her name?" Mikan asked.

"Alice," replied the little girl.

"Does she have any friends?" Mikan questioned. She was happy Emi was finally answering her questions.

"Friends?" asked Emi. She seemed genuinely surprised by this concept. Her doll never needed a friend before.

"Yeah," replied Mikan. "Doesn't she have a doll friend that she could play with?"

Emi shook her blond locks.

Mikan acted shocked. "Does she at least have a house?"

Emi shook her head again.

"I have to take you shopping!" Mikan exclaimed. "Alice needs so many things."

Emi started grinning ear to ear. "Are you really going to buy me stuff?"

Mikan nodded enthusiastically.

"I can't wait to tell my mommy!"

Mikan and Natsume's eye met through the rear view mirror. Why hadn't anyone informed her that she was never going to see her mom again? If she thought her mom was still alive, why did she refuse to answer any questions about her? Most importantly, were Mikan and Natsume going to have to tell the little girl she would never see her mom again?

Mikan's mind was so clouded with questions she didn't even realize when they pulled into the parking lot of the ice cream shop. All she recalled was that one minute she's sitting there thinking and the next Emi is pulling on her hand, trying to get her out of the car. Emi, already holding Mikan's hand, grabbed Natsume's hand causing them walk hand in hand in hand into the ice cream shop. When they got into the store and Emi saw all the giant buckets of ice cream placed in the front of the shop she let go of Mikan and Natsume and ran towards them. Mikan and Natsume trailed behind her.

"Are you really going to buy her all those things?" Natsume asked while Emi tried to decide what flavor of ice cream to have.

"Yes," replied Mikan. "Are you forgetting that I'm a famous author?"

Natsume nodded. "You make it so hard for me to remember you're an author with that limited vocabulary of yours."

"My vocabulary is not limited!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Then why is it that I haven't heard you curse?" Natsume asked.

"Because I don't want to!"

"And because you have a limited vocabulary," Natsume teased.

"Well I have a word that can describe you! You're a di-"

"You're such an idiot," Natsume said, cutting her off. "I can't believe you were about to curse in front of Emi."

Mikan pouted and crossed her arms. He tricked her! She was watching as Emi asked the cashier about every type of ice cream she saw when an idea crossed her mind. Getting up on her tip toes, for Natsume was significantly taller than her, she whispered in his ear, "Dickhead."

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume<strong>

* * *

><p>Off all the things she could have done she chose to get on her tip toes and whisper in his ear. He could feel her hot breath on his ear and, though he would rather not admit it, it felt good. It was almost as if Mikan was flirting and no one had flirted with him in years. Mikan was bringing back a feeling he hadn't felt since he was a teenager. It was the feeling of flirting with a girl that you really like then hoping and praying that she would flirt back. But naturally, being Natsume, he ignored this feeling.<p>

"Was that really necessary?" he asked Mikan.

Mikan nodded. "Absolutely," she replied.

Natsume was about to make a comment when Emi's words ran into the middle of the conversation. "I've decided!" she exclaimed.

"On an ice cream flavor?" Mikan asked.

Emi nodded.

"Which one?" questioned Natsume.

"Every one!" replied the over active three year old.

"What?" Mikan and Natsume simultaneously asked.

"I can't decide so I want every one of the flavors."

"You can't do that honey," said Mikan.

"I-I can't?" asked Emi, almost on the verge of tears.

"But you can buy one flavor of ice cream, Mikan can buy one flavor of ice cream and I can buy one flavor of ice cream, and we'll all share," reasoned Natsume. "It would be just like buying every single flavor."

"Let's do that instead!" exclaimed Emi.

They walked up to the cashier, ready to choose flavors. There was only one problem. Mikan and Natsume wanted the same flavor of ice cream.

"Everyone knows strawberry is my favorite," Mikan complained.

"Too bad," said a stubborn Natsume, "I'm getting that flavor."

"But I want it!" Mikan exclaimed.

"You should share," said Emi.

Mikan and Natsume glared at each other for a while before Natsume said, "Fine, I'll have vanilla."

"Yay!" exclaimed Emi. "Now we have strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate."

They sat to eat in the shop with cups of ice cream in a hand and spoons in another. Emi, not caring about anyone's personal boundaries just reached over and had a scoop full of whoever's ice cream was her victim. Natsume kept eyeing Mikan's strawberry ice cream and it wasn't because she had the flavor he had wanted. It was simply because after every spoon full of ice cream she had to lick the spoon clean. He tried not to stare but it proved arduous. Something about that pink mussel gliding and sliding over that spoon made him crazy. He wished that she would just finish the damn bowl of ice cream and stop licking the spoon! Without realizing what he was doing he reached out and grabbed a spoon full of strawberry ice cream from Mikan's plate. If he had to help her finish the ice cream then so be it.

The ice cream was good. He found himself reaching for more when all of a sudden his hand was smacked away. "My ice cream," Mikan barked.

Just as he was about to retort but Emi beat him to it. "We bought the ice cream to share."

"You're right Emi," said Mikan. "I'll share."

And share she did. She never once smacked him on the hand again. Natsume was afraid she was plotting something for later.

Just as everyone was about to eat their last drop of ice cream a call came in from Koko. "Come to your house," Koko ordered. "We need to discuss some things."

"Okay," replied Natsume. He then passed the message on to Mikan and Emi. "We're going by my house for a while okay?" he asked, more to Emi than to Mikan.

Both Mikan and Emi nodded.

When they showed up at his house, Koko was nowhere in sight. His car was there but he wasn't waiting for them outside. When Natsume opened his apartment he was shocked to see Youchi, his little sister, and Koko all watching some program on the T.V.

"Koko!" Natsume called over the volume of the television. "I thought you came to talk to me, not to watch T.V."

At this, all heads turn to face the group of three that had walked in through the door. Aoi was the first one to notice Emi.

"Aw," Aoi cooed. "She's so cute." Rushing over to Emi's side she said, "Hi, I'm Aoi and that's Youchi."

"I'm Emi!" said the little blond.

Natsume turned from the scene featuring his little sister to Koko. "What did you need?" he asked Koko.

"We need you to take care of Emi for a while."

"What!" exclaimed Natsume. He hadn't realized that Aoi and Mikan had begun to listen too.

"We don't have any identification on the body, so we can't find any relatives. We need you to keep Emi until we can figure out who her mother is," explained Koko.

"No absolutely-"

Before Natsume could finish talking Mikan and Aoi said simultaneously, "Of course he'll do it."

"No I won't," said Natsume. "I don't have time to take care of Emi."

"I'll help you," offered Mikan.

"Why don't you take her?" Natsume asked.

"I don't have all the skills to take care of a child and you know that," replied Mikan.

Emi stepped forward to speak. "I want to stay with you and Mikan," she said.

"Aw," the girls cooed in the background.

"Maybe I can live here with you and Emi until we find her relatives," suggested Mikan.

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Aoi. Then, turning to Mikan she said, "Who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Youchi<strong>

* * *

><p>He watched as his girlfriend asked Mikan who she was.<p>

"She's Mikan Sakura," replied Youchi. "She's the one I was telling you about."

Aoi turned to Mikan and asked, "You're the one that writes great murder mysteries?"

Mikan nodded.

"I'm Aoi," said Aoi. "I'm Natsume's little sister and Youchi's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Mikan said.

Youchi turned from the girls to Natsume. "Are Mikan and Emi going to stay with you?" he asked.

Hearing the question all three girls turned to Natsume with pleading eyes. Youchi noticed Natsume's eyes swim between Mikan and Aoi and finally with a sigh and one last glance into Mikan's eye's he gave up. Youchi smirked. There was something going on.

Mikan and Aoi started squealing and jumping up and down.

"I'm going to go get some stuff from my house," announced Mikan.

"I'm coming with you!" exclaimed Aoi.

"Let's bring Emi," suggested Mikan and without saying another word to the boys, they left.

Youchi watched them leave before turning to Natsume. "How long have you known her? A couple of days right?" Youchi asked him.

Natsume nodded.

"And you like her already?" Youchi asked.

If Natsume was drinking anything he would have choked and died or spat everything out unto his carpet. Luckily for him he wasn't near any liquid. "What makes you think I like her?"

"Aoi alone would not have been able to convince you to do something as big as adopt Emi, even if it's just for a little while" started Youchi.

"So?" Natsume asked.

"I'm not done yet," said Youchi. "Whenever Aoi is begging you for something and you decide to give it to her you always look into her eyes and sigh."

"Again I repeat, so?"

"So, you looked in Mikan's eyes this time," explained Youchi.

"Doesn't mean I like her," said Natsume.

"Don't worry," Youchi said, "When I first started to like Aoi I denied it too."

"Guys," began Koko. "There's a problem. Hotaru ran the DNA background check and we found out that the woman's name is not Hanako Hitsugaya, but rather Hanako Sakura."

"She has the same last name as Mikan?" Youchi asked.

"And the same father."

* * *

><p><strong>R-E-V-I-E-W<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: 18 reviews? Wow, that's the most reviews I've ever gotten. I guess you guys liked the last chapter huh? I hope you like this one as well. You get to see Natsume at work :D Please read and enjoy. Oh and leave me a review. **

_I do not own Gakuen Alice_

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan<strong>

* * *

><p>Mikan, Emi, and Aoi waltzed into Natsume's house hoping to find Natsume, Koko, and Youchi sitting and talking in the living room. Instead, the trio was nowhere in sight. They searched the house. They weren't in the kitchen or the dinning room or Aoi's old bed room. They finally found them in Natsume's room discussing something. From the looks on their faces they were discussing something important.<p>

"Hey guys!" Mikan said, taking a seat on the bed next to Youchi.

Emi crawled unto Mikan's lap making herself comfortable there.

"What's up?" Aoi asked, opting out of taking a seat.

"I was just leaving," said Koko before walking out the bedroom door.

"And I," began Youchi. "Think you, me, and Emi should go make some dinner."

"Why?" asked Aoi. "My brother is great at cooking. Let him do it."

"You're going to have to learn sometime," replied Youchi before dragging Emi and Aoi out of the room.

Mikan looked at Natsume expectantly. "Well?" she asked. "Are you going to leave too?"

Natsume looked solemn and weary. "No," he replied. "We need to talk."

"Are you kicking me out of your house already?" Mikan joked. Natsume looked very serious and it was scaring her. She was attempting to lighten the mood.

"No," he said taking a seat next to her. "We need to talk about your father."

As soon as Mikan heard Natsume mention her father she sprang from the bed. "I-ah-I got to go," she stuttered.

Natsume grabbed her hand and pulled her back unto the bed. "You are not going anywhere."

"Look, Natsume," Mikan began. "I can't talk about him."

"You have to."

"No Natsume," Mikan said, tears forming in her eyes. "I literally can't talk about him."

"Emi's mother was your father's child," said Natsume.

Mikan turned to look at him in shock. "I'm an only child."

"No, no you're not. Hanako was born around the same time you were and you too are the same age. Is there any possibility your dad cheated on your mom?"

Mikan began shaking her head before Natsume could finish talking. "My dad would never do that. He loved my mom and only my mom."

"You can't ignore the fact that he had another child."

"But he always joked 'you're my favorite- and only- daughter'. There is no way he could look at me and lie to me like that."

"I know it's hard to grasp but you have to try and remember if you ever heard him say anything about any other woman. Did he and your mother ever get in fights?"

"No," replied Mikan. "I grew up in a loving house hold. We only pretended to fight."

There was a silence. Natsume was obviously giving her time to think. She tried to remember if her father had said anything or done anything pertaining to another family but all she could think of is all the happy times they had spent together. All the times he had told her and her mom that he would never trade his family for anything. Could he really have had another family? Just thinking about him tore a hole through her heart. It was as if someone was ripping her heart out of her chest and stomping on it repeatedly with no consideration for her feelings what so ever. She had cried over her father many times at night, when no one was watching. This was the only time she had ever dropped her happy-go-lucky façade and let a person see her being enveloped in the darkness that didn't want to leave her alone.

She started sobbing into her hands. She tried with all her might to stop but memories of her father and the fact that he lied to her all her life just wouldn't leave her alone. "I'm sure he had a good reason for never telling me," she said between sobs. "It's too bad I can't ask for it now."

She was faintly aware of Natsume as he put his arms around her and brought her to his chest. She grabbed unto his shirt as if she was using him as an anchor. The darkness that came every night was there to consume her and this time it had no intentions of letting her go. She fell asleep crying in Natsume's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume<strong>

* * *

><p>He had carried Mikan and set her to rest in Aoi's old room. He couldn't believe that the overly excited woman he knew was holding all that pain in. After laying Mikan to rest he had dinner with Aoi, Youchi, and Emi. Emi asked about Mikan but all he could say was that she had decided to go to bed early. After Aoi and Youchi left, he prepared Emi for bed, letting her borrow his smallest t-shirt and his smallest pair of boxers to wear to bed. She looked cute in the overly sized clothes. Emi made him watch some television show until they both fell asleep around ten o' clock at night.<p>

He was the first one to awake this morning. The first thing he did after making sure he did not wake Emi was to check his phone. There were about twenty miss calls from Koko. Natsume called Koko as he went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"Where have you been?" Koko growled into the phone.

"Asleep, like normal people," replied Natsume.

"Well, you better get down here quickly."

"Why?"

"The police found one of Mr. Sakura's maids last night trying to leave town. One of Hanako's friends confirms that she was at the party."

"What!"

"That's not all," said Koko. "We were all wondering how in hell the murderer managed to shoot a gun without anyone in the neighborhood hearing and it turns out that all the neighbors did hear a gun. They heard a gun being fired three times. When they went to check it out one of the ladies at the party said that they put the wrong CD in the stereo."

"They put the recording of a gun firing twice into a stereo by accident?"

"And turned it up loud enough for the actual gunshot to be mistaken as one of the shots on the recording. We fingerprinted the stereo and guess whose fingerprints we found on it?"

Natsume didn't even need to think about the question. He had been working in the field for too long. "The maid that was trying to skip town."

"Bingo."

"I'll be there right after I make breakfast."

"Hurry," ordered Koko. "I want you to interview the maid. Everyone knows that you're the best at getting people to talk."

"I'm just the best at everything."

Natsume heard a click affirming that Koko hung up. He smirked and went about making breakfast. He wandered around the kitchen trying to figure out what to make for breakfast. Finally, after stumbling upon chocolate chips, he decided to make chocolate chip pancakes. He managed to finish breakfast before anyone awoke so he had to take upon himself the duty of waking Emi and Mikan up. He decided to wake Mikan first.

He waltzed into Aoi's old room and gently shook Mikan awake. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Her hair was matted from her unruly sleep pattern and her eyes looked droopy and still filled with sleep.

"You look horrible," Natsume said as she yawned and stretched.

"Thanks," muttered Mikan sarcastically.

"A little make up and a shower might help."

"Like you look any better," Mikan retorted.

"I happen to look very sexy."

"In your dreams!"

"No, in yours," said Natsume. He could tell she didn't seem to grasp what he was saying. "Go wake Emi up. She's sleeping on the couch. I made breakfast for the two of you, it's in the kitchen."

"Okay," Mikan said sleepily. Natsume began to walk out the door only to have a pillow thrown at him.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You are not sexy in my dreams!" she exclaimed.

"Did you really just get it?"

She pouted. "I'm not going to answer that."

Natsume shook his head and walked away. He quickly jumped into the shower then put on his clothes and before he knew it he was telling Emi and Mikan goodbye.

"Aren't you going to eat with us?" asked Emi.

Natsume shook his head. "I'll have lunch with you," he promised.

"Okay!" she exclaimed.

Within minutes Natsume was standing in front of one of Mr. Sakura's maid. Koko had informed him that they caught her trying to sneak away in the middle of the night with her two kids. Her name was Airi Sato.

"Good morning Ms. Sato," Natsume said.

"Can I leave?" she asked.

Natsume could tell she was going to be a handful.

"Not until I ask you a couple of questions."

"I didn't do anything," she growled.

"I never said you did," Natsume pointed out. "What kind of relationship did you have with Mr. Sakura?"

"I was one of his favorite maids."

"Was he one of your favorite employers?" asked Natsume.

"Of course," she responded. "Mr. Sakura was always good to us."

"When did figure out that Mr. Sakura was dead?"

"When I heard Mikan scream," she replied. Natsume couldn't help but notice she wore a smug look on her face. "I rushed in with all the other maids."

"So you didn't find him dead before?"

"I just told you that I rushed in with all the other maids!"

Natsume sighed. She was going to be a bitch to deal with. He decided to change the subject. "What were you doing at Hanako's party?"

"Partying."

"It was a party for a three year old," Natsume pointed out. "You don't go there to party. Did you know Hanako personally?"

"No," replied Airi. "I have a child Emi's age. She wanted to go so I went with her."

"So you were just another one of the innocent mothers? You didn't go there to work or help set up the party?"

The woman nodded.

"So what were you doing by the stereo?"

She paused for a moment before answering. "A woman asked me to change the song."

"What song was playing?" asked Natsume.

"I don't remember," replied Ms. Sato.

"Was it perhaps not a song but a recording of gunshots?"

"Maybe," she answered.

Natsume noticed her fidgeting. There was something she wasn't telling him.

"Where's the CD?" Natsume questioned.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

Again, Natsume decided to change the subject. "Hanako was Mr. Sakura's daughter. Now I find it kind of strange that you witnessed two deaths in one week and both were members of the same family."

"They were related?"asked the woman. "I didn't know that."

Natsume noticed her fidgeting again.

"Are you sure someone didn't tell you?"

She didn't respond.

"Are you weren't assisting someone in committing these crimes?"

Still no answer.

"I know you didn't kill them because you were with the maids when Mr. Sakura was killed and you were by the stereo when Hanako was killed."

Her left eye twitched and she fidgeted some more.

"I bet you were the maid that went to check on Mr. Sakura. I happen to know that if Mr. Sakura isn't seen or heard in five minutes a maid goes to check on him and I bet that maid was you. You told everyone he was alright. I bet you were also the one with that recording of gunshots. You played it so no one would hear Hanako dying, am I right?"

"I had to do it!" she yelled. "He- he threatened to take the life of my children."

"Who?"

"I don't know his name. All I know is that I've always admired Mr. Sakura. He was such a kind and honest man. Then one day he pulls me aside and tells me that he has another daughter that is in Japan and he wants me to go meet her, make friends with her, and make sure she's okay. I agree even though my image of him has become tainted. Then, when I'm leaving his house some psycho creep calls me telling me that he has a task for me and if I don't complete the tasks he is going to kill my family. He makes me meet Hanako and Emi. Emi loved me and she decided that she wanted me at her party. The killer calls me back and tells me he's going to be at the party and that he's going to kill Mr. Sakura."

"And you never once think to call the police?"

"He told me he was going to kill my family! If it took you guys two days to find him that is enough time for him to kill my children!"

"How'd you get the CD?" Natsume asked.

"He left it at my door step along with instructions on what to do. He told me that I had to be the one to 'check' on Mr. Sakura and that I had to be the one to change the CD at the party."

"Alright," said Natsume. "You're going to be arrested for aiding in the death of Mr. Sakura and Hanako Sakura."

As the officers walked into the room, he walked out.

"What do we do now?" asked Koko who was waiting for him at the gate.

"Find out if Hotaru and her team have found any new evidence and find a relative to give Ms. Sato's kids."

"Um, Natsume," began Koko. "You do realize that if this killer is killing Sakura's there's only two left."

Natsume looked over to Koko with surprise evident on his face. "Crap," he muttered, "Mikan and Emi."

He was out the door and in his car before Koko could say another word.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooh, cliffie. Is Mikan and Emi okay? How long am I going to make you wait before you find out? A review will help me update faster!**

**~Jay~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's the update. I know I've been updating quickly and I know everyone likes it when I do that, but I'm going on vacation in 2 days and I don't know how frequently I'll update. I'll try to update once or twice a week but I'm not sure if I can accomplish that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and leave me a review!**

**~Jay~**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice._

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsume was never one to follow orders. In fact, when he was in police training they labeled him as reckless and stupid. When he was trying to solve a mystery it took a lot of brain power yet whenever he was one the field he didn't use his head. He knows that if there is a potential of the killer being inside the building he's about to run into he should let the police run in first. It was a classical rookie mistake. His job was already dangerous and when you don't use your head you increase danger tenfold.<p>

He ran into his house with his gun ready to fire. He did not want to find Emi and Mikan dead. As annoying as Mikan was he liked her and he did not want her to die. He stopped dead in his tracks.

_Did he just admit to himself that he liked Mikan?_

He shook away all thoughts. He had to focus on finding Mikan and Emi. He ran into the living room still brandishing his gun. To his surprise Emi and Mikan sat watching television.

"Seriously?" he muttered.

Mikan turned to face him. "Hey!" she said. "Were you the one making all that noise?"

"Yea," he replied. "I thought you were dead."

As soon as he said that the sound of a wailing siren came deafeningly close and three cops came running in with Koko behind them.

"They're not dead," stated Koko.

"Not yet," said Natsume. "The killer could still try and kill them."

"That's true," said Koko.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" begged Mikan.

"We thought the killer was killing Sakuras. We didn't want to see you hurt," explained Koko.

"Oh," replied Mikan. "So you think the killer might me an enemy of my family?"

Koko nodded. "Do you know anyone that would want to hurt your family?"

"And that has a copy of your unpublished book?" Natsume asked.

Mikan shook her head. "The only people with a copy of that book are my old professors," replied Mikan, "I told you that already."

Natsume turned to Koko, "Have you interviewed them already?" he asked.

Koko shook his head. "I thought you were-"

Before Koko could finish a cop ran into the house. "There has been another murder sir," he said.

"Okay," replied Natsume, dismissing the cop. "Koko and I will be right there."

"Can I come?" Mikan asked.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," said Natsume. "You should stay here with Emi."

At the sound of her name Emi looked up, then, as if noticing it wasn't her conversation, she went back to watch television.

Mikan looked as if she wanted to argue but then thought better of it and closed her mouth.

"We'll talk later," Natsume promised. "I'll tell you everything."

That brought a light to Mikan's smile. "See you later!" she called. "Be safe!"

"Hn," replied Natsume. He started to rush out the door then changed his mind and turned back. "You need to be safe too. The killer could still be after you. I'll get a team of cops to watch the house. Do not leave the house."

Mikan nodded.

Again Natsume raced out the door. This time he didn't turn back. He got in his car, started the engine, and drove to the crime scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru<strong>

* * *

><p>There was yet another person dead because of the stupid killer. As soon as Hotaru arrived at the crime scene she tore off the victims clothes only to find the handiwork of the same person that killed Mikan's father and Mikan's sister. Hotaru assessed the body. There was a bullet wound, a knife wound, and poison dripping from the victim's mouth. It was hard to assess what the cause of death was but Hotaru was sure that as soon as she got to the lab it would be a piece of cake.<p>

She ordered the men to take the body away. As she walked back to her car ready to get to her lab and get some work done Natsume pulled up.

"Where have you been lazy ass?" she asked.

"Making sure your Mikan wasn't dead," replied Natsume. "I figured that if the killer killed two Sakuras he might as well be after two more."

"Well he wasn't," said Hotaru. "This time he was after a fourteen year old girl."

"Do you know who she is?" asked Natsume.

"That's not my job," replied Hotaru. "Last I recalled, it was yours."

"Whatever," muttered Hyuuga. "Are you leaving?"

"Might as well stay and figure out who this girl is. I'm sure Ruka would want me to," she said.

"Where is Ruka?" asked Natsume. He had just realized his best friend was nowhere in sight.

"With Ryuu," replied Hotaru.

Natsume nodded. He then walked towards a group of policemen and amateur detectives to find out what they knew about the girl. Hotaru trailed behind him.

"Her name was Rebecca," said one of the officers. "She was an American."

"What was she doing in Japan?" asked Natsume.

They shrugged, "We don't know."

"Alright boys," started Natsume. "I can take it from here."

They nodded and left. As they left, Natsume also began to leave.

"Where you going?" asked Hotaru.

"To see what I can find out about this Rebecca girl," replied Natsume.

"And I'll see what I can find out from her autopsy," said Hotaru.

"Then we can call the gang together for lunch and see if we can figure out who the killer is because I am tired of this case already," Natsume said.

"As am I," murmured Hotaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan<strong>

* * *

><p>Mikan had spent the whole day with Emi. After having breakfast with her, Emi decided she was going to watch the television. Mikan didn't stop her. In fact Mikan curled up in the couch beside Emi with her laptop thinking that she should get some work done. Her dad might have died but she was sure her editor was pissed about how long she was taking to get started on a new book. She had already had the idea for this book all planned out. It was going to be about a woman detective who was trying to solve a mystery, not aware that the killer was her husband. It was going to be a great book but it would be complicated. All the different interrelations were going to be difficult to write.<p>

As soon as Mikan began to write Emi began to ask questions.

"What are you writing?" she asked.

"A story," Mikan replied with a gentle smile on her face.

"What's the story about?" asked Emi.

Mikan wasn't sure how to respond. If she told her it was a murder mystery, she would probably ask what a murder mystery was, and Mikan didn't want to go into all the gory details. She started to contemplate when she noticed Emi's hazel eyes watching her expectantly. Mikan sighed. She just went with the obvious answer.

"A murder mystery," Mikan answered.

"Cool!" exclaimed Emi before turning to the T.V. once more.

After about fifteen minutes Emi started to ask her questions again. "When are you going to take me shopping?"

At first Mikan couldn't recall what she was talking about, but then she remembered her promise to buy accessories Emi's doll. Mikan hadn't really thought about the promise at the time she had made it. The press hadn't been swarming her recently, probably because she moved houses, but Ruka had recently written an article on her that would be sure to draw press attention. The article told of how her father had died, her sister that she had never met before had died, and how she was talking care of her niece. Mikan didn't know if she could handle all the questions the press was sure to have for her now.

Just as she was about to answer she heard some noises coming from somewhere inside the house. She dismissed the thought, thinking that she was just hearing things. Then Natsume burst into the room holding a gun. Emi looked at him then averted her attention back to the television uninterested.

"Hey!" Mikan said with a smile. "Were you the one making all that noise?"

"Yea," he replied. "I thought you were dead."

_Dead? _Mikan thought. _Why would I be dead?_

Before she could ask for an explanation Koko ran in. They began to engage in a conversation about Killer.

Mikan didn't want to be left out of the conversation so she asked, "Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

Natsume explained to her that he thought the killer was going after Sakuras and, apparently he was paranoid for he told Mikan that he was going to have someone watch the house. He also ordered that Mikan stay in the house with Emi, before rushing of to yet another crime scene. Mikan called after him to be safe and he ordered her to stay safe also.

Mikan and Emi sat around watching T.V some more when Mikan became restless.

She turned to Emi and exclaimed, "I can't stay in this house for much longer." She completely disregarded the fact that Natsume told her not to leave the house.

A smile appeared on Emi's cute little face. "Are we going shopping?"

"Sure!" exclaimed Mikan.

As they got ready to leave Mikan received a call from Hotaru. "We're going to have lunch together at the Alice Cafe," she said. "Get your ass over here. And bring Emi, Ryuu's here."

"I wouldn't have forgotten her," said Mikan. Then, after ending the call she said to Emi, "Sorry, change of plans."

"Where are we going?" Emi asked.

"To have lunch," replied Mikan.

"Okay!"

* * *

><p><strong>Youchi<strong>

* * *

><p>Youchi was leaving court when he got the call from Hotaru. She informed him that they were going to have lunch together causing Youchi to break off all the plans he had with Aoi again.<p>

As he left the court house, Tsubasa, the lawyer who he trained under, called, "We're you going?"

"To have lunch," Youchi replied.

Youchi didn't enjoy working under Tsubasa. He was a little too energetic in court. He seemed to have immense faith that he could win any trial in favor of his client. Youchi believed that when you're in court, you should behave in a professional manner and that you will lose some cases for there is always a possibility the person you're defending is guilty. You could tell their personalities clashed when they worked together.

"With your girlfriend?" asked Tsubasa. "Why hasn't she dumped you yet?"

"Because unlike you, I can keep a girl," replied Youchi.

"I have a wife," Tsubasa pointed out. "And we are about to have lunch together."

"Where?"

"The Alice Café," replied Tsubasa.

Youchi groaned and hopped in his car. "See you there," he called.

When he got to the Alice Café everyone was already there. Hotaru and Natsume were exchanging information, and Mikan and Ruka were watching Ryuu and Emi as they interacted for the first time.

Youchi walked over to the group. "What's up?" he asked

"Another person was killed," replied Mikan.

"By the same killer?" asked Youchi as he took a seat.

Hotaru nodded. "I recognize his handiwork. He seems to kill the victims first with poison then shoots them or stabs them directly after and finally he cuts them, being careful not to cut them anywhere that won't be covered by their clothes."

"We caught the person who aided him in killing Mr. Sakura and Hanako this morning," said Natsume.

Emi looked up at him expectantly. "Mommy?" she asked. "When am I going to see her?"

They all looked at each other, searching for the right answer. "Soon," lied Natsume.

Emi, looking content with the answer went back to playing with Ryuu.

So did the killer leave any other notes?" asked Youchi.

Natsume shook his head.

"Who's the latest victim?" questioned Ruka.

"Her name is Rebecca Claros," replied Natsume. "She's and American."

"What was she doing in Japan?" Youchi asked.

"Visiting her father," Natsume answered.

"Is there a possibility that she killed by accident?" asked Ruka.

Hotaru shook her head, "He wouldn't have taken all that time to cut her."

"Wait!" exclaimed Mikan. "Was she meeting her father for the first time?"

"What do you mean?" asked Natsume.

"Well, I was trying to think if I'd ever heard of a Rebecca before and I haven't, but, if there is one thing I'm absolutely sure of, its that most killers have only one reason to kill. If it has nothing to do with my family then it probably has to do with children that were abandoned by their father," explained Mikan.

"Rebecca's dad might be dead right now," said Natsume springing from his seat. He rushed out of the restaurant already calling for back up. Coming into the café at the same moment he was leaving, was Tsubasa Andou and his wife.

His wife grabbed Natsume be the arm. "Where are you going?" she asked.

* * *

><p><strong>R-E-V-I-E-W<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: First of all, you all have permission to hate me. I know I said I'd be gone for only three weeks but as soon as I got back my keyboard stopped working. It must have been feeling neglected after not being used for three weeks and decided to retire. The only times I've been able to go on the computer is to do my summer assignments for school. You know what sucks? School starts in 1 day and it's going to mess up my writing schedule so much. The only reason I was able to update everyday was because I had summer vacation. I haven't even written ahead. Please don't kill me for making you wait so long. I know I probably lost a lot of readers. For those who have messaged me, I am working on messaging you back now that I got a new keyboard. Anyway, this chapter has not been edited. It's 1:43 A.M. in the morning, I think I might right a chapter for another story and I have tennis practice at 9: 30 A.M. so I say screw it! I can't edit right now and for that, I'm sorry. **

**Enjoy the chapter**

**~Jay~**

_Disclaimer: insert obvious but clever disclaimer here_

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume<strong>

* * *

><p>Of all the times that she could show up, Natsume's boss chose the moment he was walking out the café.<p>

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Natsume had a difficult choice to make. He could either lie to his superior, which, if she found out, could ultimately lead to him being fired, or her could tell her the truth, which would piss her off. She liked it when Natsume solved a case after one person was killed. What she wouldn't enjoy was Natsume reporting to her that after three deaths he still hadn't solved the case and there was a possibility that another person was dead. Natsume decided it was better if he tried to avoid the subject entirely.

"I have a job to do," he said, attempting to break her hold on his arm and make his way through the door.

"Nice to see you're still thinking about your job. I was looking through your files last night and I realize you have been slacking off on your job," she said to him.

He wasn't slacking off on his job; there was just a lot of distraction preventing him from doing it.

"I haven't been slacking off," he said cooly. "And I'd love to stay and chat but-"

Before he could finish he heard Mikan squeal, "Natsume! How do you know Misaki and Tsubasa?"

Natsume turned around to face her. He hadn't notice that she had made her way from the other end of the café towards them, nor that Tsubasa Andou, Misaki's husband, was there. He looked over at Tsubasa.

"Hey Shadow," he said. It was an old nickname that Natsume had given his superior's husband when he realized that he followed her around like her own living shadow.

Tsubasa's eye's narrowed into a glare. "Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?"

Natsume chose not to answer him. "As I said before, I have a job to do," he began. "So I'm leaving."

With that he dashed out of the restaurant, into the parking lot, then slid into his car. He immediately got on the phone with Koko.

"What's up?" asked Koko. "I heard you called for backup."

"I did," responded Natsume. "I think there is a possibility that the killer is after illegitimate children and their parents."

The line was dead silent then Koko asked, "Do you know her father's work address?"

"Yes," answered Natsume. "That's where everyone is headed."

"Go on ahead," ordered Koko. "I'll be right behind you."

Natsume was glad Koko was his partner, and it was not because he was a hard worker and a fun partier, but because, no matter what, Koko was always right behind him. He pulled up to Rebecca's father's work. As soon as he got there too cops, who were standing at the door, informed him that Rebecca's father was okay. The cops escorted him up three flights of stairs to Rebecca's father's office. His name was Yahiko Hatake. He was a very wealthy business man whose life was perfect until he got a call from an old girlfriend telling him that he had a daughter.

Mr. Hatake was a tall well built man who looked like he was in the thirties. Natsume immediately noticed the resemblance between him and Rebecca. They were both tall with brown hair and brown eyes. They had they had the same high cheek bones and small pointed nose. Natsume noticed that Mr. Hatake's office seemed to be made solely off glass. It had glass walls and glass doors. The only thing that wasn't glass was the ceiling and the floors.

"Mr. Hatake," Natsume greeted as he waltzed into the man's office.

The man nodded and motioned for him to take a seat.

"When did you know that you had a daughter in the states?" asked Natsume, immediately getting down to business.

"Five weeks ago," answered the business man. "Her mother called me to tell me that Rebecca was getting restless and was determined to see me."

"So you organized a trip for her to come visit you here in Japan?"

The man nodded.

"How did you wife react when you told her you had an illegitimate daughter living in the states?" asked Natsume. He figured the man's wife was not very pleased.

"She was fine with it," he replied. "She knows that crazy things happen when you're young."

"How long have you two been married?" Natsume questioned.

"Fourteen years," replied Mr. Hatake.

Natsume raised a questioning eyebrow. "How old is Rebecca, Mr. Hatake?"

The man shrugged, "Seveteen or eighteen," he replied.

"She's fourteen," said Natsume. "Did you tell your wife that?"

"What is the relevance of these questions?" the man asked, annoyance clear in his face.

"I'm just trying to figure out who killed your daughter," replied Natsume gently. He didn't want to annoy the man into silence.

The man harrumphed. "I did not know she was fourteen."

"So you must have had sex with her mother multiple times," Natsume pointed out.

The man sat forward to look at Natsume. "We use to live in the same house in college. We were just friend…with benefits. I hired her as a stripper at my bachelor party and I had sex with her again. In fact, since you seem to want to know every detail of my sex life, I had sex with her in the first few months of my marriage. Eventually she got married to some American and moved away. She never told me she was pregnant."

"But she did tell you Rebecca was fourteen," accused Natsume.

"So?" asked Mr. Hatake.

"And you never told your wife?"

"What did you expect me to do? Walk up to my loving wife and tell her that I had sex with another woman while we were married. Are you crazy? She would have filed for divorce papers the minute she heard it."

As soon as he said that, Natsume got suspicious.

"Did you tell your wife about Rebecca at all?" Natsume questioned. The man took some time to think. "May I remind you that it's a crime to lie to an officer?"

The man scowled before shaking his head. "I didn't tell my wife a thing."

"Where exactly was you and your wife when Rebecca died?"

The man was quiet again.

"Your wife didn't find out about Rebecca did she?"

The man stiil wouldn't answer.

"Did you, by any chance, kill Rebecca so your wife wouldn't find out?"

At that the man rose up from his seat and yelled, "Leave my office!"

"Or did you kill your daughter because a man threatened to hurt your whole family if you didn't?," questioned Natsume.

All the anger drained from the man's face as he sank to his chair. "I didn't know it was poison," said Mr. Hatake.

"Who told you to give it to me?"

"His name is Narumi. He's the owner of a cosmetic line. I do business with him often," answered Mr. Hatake.

"How much do you know about him?"

"All I know is that he used to be a college professor before he decided to follow his dreams."

"Do you know his last name?" asked Natsume.

"Anjou," replied Mr. Hatake.

Natsume nodded and scribbled the name down on a piece of paper. "You are under arrest for the death of Rebecca Claros."

"Will you tell my wife that I cheated on her?" asked the man.

Natsume shook his head, "But you might have to."

The man shook his head frantically saying, "No. no, no!" Before Natsume could realize what was happening Mr. Hatake jumped out of his office window and fell three stories to his death.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruka<strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as Natsume left, Ruka also made his way out of the restaurant. His wife had to go back to work so he was, once again, left to take care of Ryuu. Not that he was complaining. He loved Ryuu. Everything about Ryuu made him want to smile. The best thing about Ryuu was that he was his. His and Hotaru's. The only problem was that when he wanted to get work done, Ryuu usually got in the way. Sometimes Ryuu would be content with playing by himself but other times he would demand attention. If he didn't get the attention he wanted all hell would break lose.<p>

Ruka walked into his house, ready to start an article on the various killings of this serial killer. His boss wanted it in by the afternoon. Ruka placed Ryuu down in the living room and handed him his toys before finding his toy- his laptop- and getting to work on an article. He started examining the photos he had taken of Hanako and Mr. Sakura and the pictures his wife had sent him of Rebecca. He wasn't looking for anything particular but what he found was unexpected. The slash marks on Mr. Sakura's, Rebecca's and Hanako's body were letters. First he saw the 'D' cut right in the middle of Mr. Sakura's chest. Then came the 'E' and a 'B.'

He tried collecting all the letters. For all he knew the killer was trying to tell them something. He successfully recovered the letters: DEBUIHNIRYIHGOMT. He examined the letter trying to decipher what they were trying to tell him. After five minutes of being unsuccessful, he wrote the letters and all the possible word combinations on a piece of paper and decided to go get a drink. Leaving Ryuu in the hall, he took the paper and head for the kitchen. Just as he reached for the refrigerator something jumped out at him. The words I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU. He couldn't remember what came first: the fear or the sound of Ryuu crying, all he knew was that in a second he was in the living room beside his baby. As soon as his feet passed the threshold into the living room he heard the door of his house slam. The killer had been right behind him.

To the killer it wasn't enough to just come into the house, he had to leave a note too. The note was on a small little index card. Six little words that made him pick up the phone and call his friends immediately. They all needed to be at the Alice Café. It was a matter of life or death.

* * *

><p><strong>Youchi<strong>

* * *

><p>Mikan and Youchi were still talking to Tsubasa and Misaki when they got the call. Everyone was suppose to meet in the café as soon as possible. Luckily for him, Mikan, and Emi they didn't have to move an inch. They just waited patiently for their friends. Consequentially, they also had to dismiss Tsubasa and Misaki. Eventually Ruka, Hotaru, Ryuu, and Natsume all showed up. Natsume tried to start the conversation first.<p>

"You'll never believe what just happen," said the raven haired homicide detective.

"Wait until you hear what I have to say," challenged Ruka.

"It can't be that bad," said Mikan. "You were at home this whole time."

"The killer was in my house," Ruka told announced.

"What?" asked Hotaru. "What did he do?"

Ruka recollected everything that had happened from his discovery of the letters straight up until his discovery of the note.

"What did the note say?" asked Mikan.

Before Ruka could even open his mouth to answer a loud sound, almost as if it were an explosion, rang through the café. At first Youchi couldn't tell what it was but Natsume recognized it immediately. By the second round or gunshots he ordered everyone to get on the ground, grabbing hold of Mikan and Emi and shoving them under his arms. By the fourth round the gunshots stopped. Natsume got up first to see if it was okay for people to get up only to discover that his hand was painted scarlet. As the blood dripped off the end and unto the ground Youchi immediately recognized that it wasn't his. It must have belonged to one of the girls he was holding down.

Before Youchi could examine the two girls to see whose blood it is Ruka said, "The note said 'she was to die too.'"

His eyes never once strayed from Mikan and Emi. One of them was dead.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know I have been gone for a very long time and a lot of you probably forgot what this story is even about. Don't worry, I did too. So here's a recap of what happened in the story so far.**

* * *

><p><em>Mikan is a novelist who writes murder mysteries. One day when she goes to celebrate the release of her new book with her father she finds him dead. That's how she meets Natsume. He is the detective that is working on her father's case. They don't exactly hit it off right away but when Mikan suggest that she and a couple of their friends team up to create the ultimate murder mystery solving team Natsume has no choice but joining (courtesy of Hotaru's blackmailing ways). As their meetings increase a friendship begins to grow between the two. After another murder is committed and a little girl (Emi) is left parentless Mikan and Natsume take up the job of playing mom and dad to the little girl. They even move in together to get the job done. Once another murder is committed the gang finds believes that the killer is going after fathers and their illegitimate children which made perfect sense since Emi's mom was Mikan's father's illegitimate child. Ruka discovers that the killer is leaving a note on the bodies of the ones he kills and tracking their every movement. The killer leaves a note in his house with the words, "She was suppose to die too." He calls his friends up for a conference at their meeting place (Alice Café). During their meeting gunshots ring out and they realize that either Mikan or Emi must be dead.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume<strong>

* * *

><p>Twenty hours. That's how long it had been since she died. It had been even longer since he had been home. Ever since she was pronounced dead Natsume had spent every moment in his office working on the case. He wanted- no <em>needed <em>- to solve the case before someone else got hurt. He realized he had been slacking off on the case. He was spending more time with Mikan, the very, _very _beautiful Mikan, than he was on the case. With his new goal to solve the case and solve it quickly, Natsume spent all night tracking down their prime suspect. His name is Narumi Anju and not only was he the owner of one of the few copies of _The End _he was also mentioned by the man that had committed suicide.

As Natsume got up to leave, his intention set on finding this Narumi person, Kokoro walked into the room.

"What do you want, Yome?" He grumbled. "If it has nothing to do with the case, I'm not in the mood."

"It's too bad I don't care what you're in the mood for isn't it?" Kokoro asked before ordering, "Sit."

"I've got places to be. I'm going to interview our prime suspect."

"No, you're going to sit."

Natsume glared daggers at him. Who did he think he was? They might be partners but he shouldn't, he _didn't, _have the balls to talk to Natsume like that. It took a whole lot of restrain on Natsume's part to abstain from punching him in the face.

"Listen Yome-"

"No you listen," Koko growled. "If you don't sit your ass down I'm marching right up to Misaki's office and telling her that you're not emotionally able to handle the case."

Natsume, still glaring daggers, refused to move an inch.

"Before you decide if you're going to sit or not I'd like to have you know that Misaki pulled me aside and asked me if you seemed emotionally stable enough to work on this case. I told her I would get back to her. So try me. Walk out of here and see what happens."

Natsume took a seat for that seemed to be his only option.

"Guess where I'm coming from," Koko started.

"I really don't care."

"Your house."

Natsume's expression changed for a fraction of a second then it returned to being stoic.

"Mikan's there waiting for you to come home. She hasn't slept, she hasn't eaten, she hasn't done anything but sit stare at the door. Hotaru tried to get her to go home but she won't. She keeps insisting that you're almost there. She said that you're the only one that can make her feel better. Yet here you are with no intention of going home."

Natsume tried to swallow but he couldn't. _She hadn't ate or slept? _Sure he had done the exact same thing but at least he had work to keep his mind preoccupied.

"I know you haven't had a girlfriend in a long time but I just want you to know that this is not the way you treat someone you care about. And I know you have this cold hearted façade to keep up but you really should show your true self to her sometime."

"Is that all?" Natsume asked his voice hoarse.

Koko studied him incredulously. He seemed indifferent to the whole situation. That, however, was far from the truth. Natsume's soul was in turmoil. How could he have allowed this to happen?

Koko cleared his throat. "Yeah," He said before turning to take his leave. He changed his mind and turned back to face Natsume. "Don't bother visiting Narumi, we already have another detective on that."

Natsume gave him a small nod.

As Koko turned to move once more, Natsume stopped him. "Koko," he called.

Koko stopped his movements but did not face Natsume.

"Thanks," Natsume said so softly Koko barely heard it.

Koko smiled and made his way out of Natsume's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan<strong>

* * *

><p>She was dead. Her precious Emi was dead. They had only known each other for a day and now she was dead. Unless she had some other sister she didn't know existed Mikan did not have any living family members left. She did have Natsume, however. Ever since they departed at the hospital she had been yearning to see his face. Something about him drew her in. All she wanted was for him take the pain away. She knew Natsume had formed the same connection with Emi as she had, so, as she rationed, he would be the only one who understood what she was going through. She realized how pathetic she sounded as she spoke to all her friends. She knew they thought she was being incredibly unreasonable as she decided that she would not eat or sleep until she saw Natsume but she couldn't bring herself to care. She needed to see him.<p>

While she sat lost in thought the doorbell rang.

She had been disappointed so many times before as she answered the door waiting for Natsume to make an appearance, so, as she made her way to the door she was sure that this time it would be no different.

That's why she was so surprised that as she opened the door she was enveloped in the warm welcoming arms of Natsume Hyuuga.

She held on to him as if he was her life line and before she knew it she began to sob. He maneuvered them out of the doorway and into the living room to sit on the couch. Sobs racked her body as tears danced from her eyes and expelled down her cheeks. She was so caught up in her tears at first that she failed to notice that Natsume had begun to cry too. They weren't the loud body rocking sobs like hers, but the silent, manlier way of crying.

As her tears began to dry and her sobs ceased to rock her body Natsume tilted her head up from where she had buried it in his chest and began kissing the tears from her eyes.

"C'mon," he murmured. "Let's get you some food."

She went without any complaint.

**~The Next Day~**

Mikan was feeling considerably happier. She and Natsume had spent the afternoon talking. They talked about everything from Mikan's father and Emi dying to the new book MIkan had started plotting out. They fell asleep together on Natsume's bed and when they awoke, unfortunately, it was business as usual. Koko had called Natsume to update him on the case and once he received this information he called a meeting with Hotaru, Ruka, and Youchi at their designated meeting place, the Alice Café.

"Our prime suspect as of yesterday was Narumi L. Anju," Natsume had begun once they were all gathered.

"What?" MIkan and Hotaru questioned at the same time with varying levels of surprise.

"Narumi would never kill anyone!" Mikan complained. "How could you even consider him?"

"Well, considering he is one of your college professors, his name was mentioned by Rebecca's father, and the fact that he is an illegitimate child, I would say he was a great prime suspect."

"But-" MIkan began only to be cut off by Hotaru.

"You said 'was'?"

Natsume nodded. "Narumi has been in Paris for a month now so there is no way he could have committed the crime."

"I knew it!" chirped Mikan.

"That does not mean, however, that someone is not trying to frame him," Youchi pointed out.

"That's true but without a prime suspects and any leads I'm afraid this case has come to a dead end," Ruka said.

A heavy silence hung between them. None of them wanted to consider the possibility that Ruka might be right.

"Now wait a minute!" said an ever cheerful Mikan. "Let's review what we know about the case so far and maybe we can find a new lead."

Natsume cleared his throat. "Well, we know that the killer has killed two illegitimate children, one father of an illegitimate child, and an innocent three year old-"

"Unless," Youchi cut in. "Emi wasn't innocent."

Everyone at the table stared at him incredulously. Mikan couldn't believe what he was saying. Of course Emi was innocent!

"Wait!" Youchi said trying another approach. "What I mean is how do we know that Emi wasn't another illegitimate child?"

"We were unable to get a hold of the father," Natsume pointed out.

"So if we are right about this killer taking the life of illegitimate children and their parents this man might be next," Hotaru concluded.

"So what do we do next?" asked Mikan.

"There's not much we can do," Natsume said. "Besides watch and wait."

Hotaru sighed, clearly annoyed at the situation they had found themselves in. "If someone's framing Narumi, we know why we found a blond synthetic hair on Mikan's father. The maid that aided in the deaths of Mr. Sakura and Emi's mom did not wear a wig," Hotaru mumbled more to herself than anyone else.

"So, someone dressed as one of my favorite teachers is committing mass murder that was influenced by my book?" MIkan asked rhetorically. "Wonderful. This is even worst than the time that I found out that you were leaving," MIkan said to Hotaru. "And that was hell."

There was a silence then Mikan and Hotaru both looked at each other in surprise. Hotaru then jumped up, grabbed her keys and said, "C'mon guys we're going for a ride."

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru<strong>

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Youchi asked as they walked up to the front door of what looked like a laboratory.<p>

"My old lab. Now it's just a storage place. Mikan's in there," explained Hotaru.

"Mikan's right here," Youchi rationalized.

"Not that Mikan you dummy," Hotaru said as she opened the door to the lab, "The mechanic Mikan."

"And why would this 'mechanic Mikan" be helpful?" asked Natsume as he cautiously made his way into what looked like a creaking death trap.

"Mikan explain," Hotaru ordered exasperated. As Mikan turned to explain she disappeared into one of the unmarked doors of the lab.

"Back when we were in collage Hotaru had to go overseas to work on a project," Mikan began.

"I remember that," Ruka chirped.

"So," Mikan continued. "She built this robot. It was kind of like a replacement me so when she was off doing her project she would always have me- well something that looked like and sounded like me. Anyway, Hotaru had imputed all my stories into 'mechanical Mikan' so it could read to her when she didn't have the time. We think that _The End_ might be in there somewhere."

"Wait," said Youchi, "So Hotaru is like some mechanical genius?"

Mikan and Ruka nodded.

"So why is she and M.E. now?" Youchi questioned.

"That," said Hotaru, "Is none of your business."

"Did you find the robot?" asked Natsume.

Hotaru nodded but clenched her teeth in frustration, "Someone broke into my lab and hacked into my robot and deleted one thing from mechanical MIkan's hard drive."

Mikan was almost afraid to ask but she did anyway, "_The End_?"

Hotaru nodded solemnly. "But the little fuckers forgot one thing. My back up memory."

Everyone exchanged glances that were expertly mixed with surprise and happiness.

"So you have it?" asked Youchi.

Hotaru nodded once more and waved a flashdrive in front of their faces, "It's all right here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I'm finally back! I'm so excited to start writing again. How have you guys been? I hope you haven't lost interest in my story. If you haven't, review. **

**~Jay~**

**Oh and check out my Deviantart page! The link is on my profile. **


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ugh," Mikan groaned.<p>

One would think that being repeatedly ignored by her friends would be enough of a hint yet she continued. Under normal circumstances she would have stopped but she was just so bored. They had been studying Mikan's past book for one whole hour and she was just about to go crazy from all the silence that enveloped the room.

"Can we please take a break or turn on some music or something?" Mikan begged. "This is killing me."

"You'll survive," Hotaru said as emotionless as ever.

"Ugh," She groaned again, this time louder. When no one responded she went back to her designated parts of her the book.

All was peace once more.

Until five minutes later when Mikan let out an ear shattering screech.

"What's wrong with you?" Hotaru snapped, clearly annoyed.

"Th-Th-There's a spider!" She squealed before jumping right into Natsume's lap.

Now it was her friends' turn to groan.

"For God's sake Mikan, please get out of my lap and start working!" Natsume ordered.

"No!" she said throwing her arms around Natsume's neck. "You can't make me!"

It seemed like such a good idea at the time but when she turned she found her face extremely close to Natsume's. For what seemed like forever the two of them stared breathlessly into each other's eyes. As Crimson danced with hazel Mikan could swear she had never seen anything more beautiful. Why had she never noticed the fire that burned within those beautiful orbs? Why hadn't she notice the sharp point of his nose or his ridiculously long eyelashes that caressed his cheek every time he blinked? Why hadn't she-

Hotaru cleared her throat rather loudly, breaking Mikan's train of thought. Mikan quickly eradicated herself from Natsume, flushing in embarrassment. Natsume wore a stoic expression.

"I wish you two would just kiss and get it over with," Youchi grumbled.

Natsume shot a glare his way but did not say anything otherwise.

Deciding to change the subject Ruka asked, "Did you say that Rebecca's father killed himself?"

"Yeah," Natsume said after clearing her throat. "He jumped out a window to his death."

"Well, the killer in Mikan's story never got caught-" Ruka started.

"Because he killed himself!" Mikan finished.

"So you think there could be a possibility that this killer was Rebecca's dad?" Youchi asked.

"No, I'm asking if that's even possible," clarified Ruka.

"I don't think so," began Hotaru. "This killer had to take a lot of time to make incisions on his victim's body. The killer was precise enough to figure out our every move. He knew Ruka was the one who would find the hidden meaning behind those incisions. He knew we would go looking for the book for my own lab. This killer knows us. Or he studied us before. I've never seen Rebecca's father before in my life."

"He could have been sneaky," Mikan offered.

"Yeah but he started with your father. Why your father of all people?" Hotaru countered.

"She is famous," chirped Youchi.

"No he couldn't have done it," concluded Natsume. "I was in his office. It was messy. Papers were thrown everywhere. When he talked, his story was jumbled. He wasn't smart enough to come up with a straight answer. Our killer would have been able to."

"So we're dealing with someone who knows all of us enough to predict our every move. And someone who would have motive to kill my dad first," said Mikan.

"How many people know all of us?" questioned Youchi.

"A lot I'm guessing," said Mikan. "I didn't know Natsume at first but you guys did. And I also knew Koko who knows Natsume. So if you four knew both of us, others must too."

"Why do you think your paths haven't crossed before?" asked Ruka.

"…Because the killer didn't want them to?" offered Youchi.

"But all this work just because of illegitimate children?" Hotaru questioned. "It just doesn't make sense."

A silence washed over them. Nothing in this case was making sense to Mikan. It was nothing like her books. She just couldn't get into the mind of the killer and know what he was thinking. That's it! They didn't spend enough time getting into the killer's mind. Her forehead became heavily wrinkled as she began to think. What did illegitimate children have to do with her and her friends? None of them were illegitimate-

"Wait!" exclaimed Mikan. "What if he's not just after illigetimate children and their parents but children who have had a bad life because of their parents?"

"Why would you assume that?" Natsume asked.

"Well Hotaru, Ruka, and Youchi had some pretty messed up parents. That would connect them to the case-"

"It would also connect me to the case," said Natsume. "My parents weren't that great either."

"But then again, my parents never caused me to have a bad life," Mikan imputed. "So what do I have to do with this?"

"But your dad cheated on your mom and had another daughter behind your back," Ruka explained as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"But my parents never made my life a living hell like your parents did. It makes no sense."

Hotaru contemplated what Mikan was saying before announcing, "You're right. You wrote the book, your father had an illegitimate child yet your life was perfect. So what's the point? Where do you fit into this plan?"

"Maybe I don't." Mikan said. "When people meet me they usually underestimate me. Think of me as nothing but a dumb blonde in a brunette's body. Maybe they had just expected me to walk away. It would explain why they didn't remember Hotaru's back up drive. They were probably rushed. They didn't realize I would join in or that Hotaru and I would figure out where to get another copy of The End."

"So you're like our secret weapon?" started Ruka. "Cool."

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsume couldn't believe that it had all transpired before his eyes without him noticing it. He realized that day of course but before he was completely clueless. When did he start becoming <em>attracted <em>to Mikan? She was childish and insufferable but damn was she hot. Those curves, that face, and, Oh God, that ass. But his attraction to her wasn't purely physical. Her laugh was suddenly music to his ears. Suddenly he just wanted to make sure she was okay, to keep that smile that rivaled the sun ever present.

And damn, did she just figure out an aspect of the case before anyone else? How was he supposed to not be attracted to her after that? But he had a no dating rule.

. . .

He was slowly starting to lose resolve. Everybody had left after a day of shifting through The End and Mikan had this ridiculous Idea of turning up some music and dancing around the room like a mad woman while Natsume made dinner. Natsume could not keep his eyes off her which was a very bad thing for a man who was trying to not burn his dinner.

Mikan squealed as she hopped unto the couch and danced around like a mad woman. When she noticed Natsume staring at her she hopped off the couch and danced towards Natsume. God, she even made Ke$ha enjoyable.

"C'mon Natsume!" She squealed. "Dance with me!"

"No," he grumbled, but oh how he wanted to. "I'm making dinner."

She stopped dancing for a second. Just long enough to reach over and turn off the stove. "C'mon Natsume, live a little!"

She grabbed his wrist and pulled, attempting to tug him into the living room. Unfortunately there was a little altercation. Mikan, in all her clumsiness, got her foot caught in the mat on the kitchen floor. She let out a little squeal as she fell and her head hit the tiled floor.

"Ow," she groaned. "That was painful."

Natsume had fallen on top of her but, in attempt to avoid crushing her with his weight, he fell knee first. However this did not stop their faces from being way too close.

Mikan was about to groan once more when she felt Natsume's hot breath on her face.

Once again they both just stopped and stared, studying each other as if for the first time.

Natsume watched Mikan gulp heavily. "I really want to kiss you right now," she said her voice course and low.

Natsume took in her delightful face before capturing his lips with hers.

Their lips met and molded perfectly. It was sweet, short, and lingering. An experimental kiss of some sort. Once they realized how perfect it felt, their lips met once more. Their Lips danced in perfect union as eyes slipped shut and pleasure took over. One of Mikan's arms slipped around his kneck while the other snaked up so she could bury her fingers in those gorgeous raven locks. Natsume's fingers played along Mikan's side. His hands were just itching to explore. To learn every crevice and corner of Mikan's body. To learn every way to make her squeal, giggle, and moan.

Then the phone rang.

Mikan groaned (she had been doing that a lot lately). She knew one of them should answer it.

Natsume kissed his way along Mikan's jaw. "Just ignore it," He ordered.

She tilted her head back, ready to get lost in the moment.

Then another shrilling ring rang out.

Mikan tensed. She just wanted to know who was calling.

"Mikan," Natsume said in a half warning, half pleading tone.

_Brrrriiiiiiinnnnggg._

"Just answer it," Mikan ordered.

Natsume rolled his eyes, got up, and went to answer the phone.

"Hello," He answered, his voice gruff and sexy.

"_I don't like your girlfriend, Natsume," _said the voice on the other end. "_Tell her she's Playing With Fire."_

"What?" Natsume asked incredulously.

All he got in response was dial tone.

"Who was it?" Mikan asked, removing herself from the ground.

"I think it was the killer," Natsume mumbled. "He said you are playing with fire."

Natsume was already taking out his phone, ready to call Koko.

Mikan's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my God," she whispered. "He's going to kill me."

"Don't worry," Natsume said, enveloping her in a tight hug. "They won't touch you with me around."

"No," said Mikan, grabbing on to Natsume's shirt. A sob escaped through her perfect mouth. "Playing With Fire is the second story I wrote. The killer hunts down the detective's wives and burn them at an abandoned junk yard. None of the detectives were able to save their wives. He was trying to tell you that he's going to kill me. I-I don't want to die."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pretty good if you ask me. This is dedicated to one of my best friends in Texas. Was that kiss good enough for you? **

**~Jay~**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is shorter than normal I apologize. It was actually suppose to be a lot shorter than this. The only part that was actually supposed to be in this chapter was Natsume's. You could completely skip Youchi's part and you wouldn't miss much. Also, I know some of you have questions and I want to encourage you to PM me. I still want you to review though. I love getting opinions on my writing. Thank you**

**~Jay~**

* * *

><p><strong>Youchi<strong>

* * *

><p>He had some explaining to do. After ditching his girlfriend- again- to work on the case- again- it was more than visible that she was absolutely pissed at him. To say he was afraid of her would be an understatement. In fact, his friends always joked about who wore the pants in their relationship. He hoped the flowers and chocolate would be enough to sooth her foul mood. Then, when she was only slightly pissed, he would proceed to making her dinner and explaining why he had missed so many of their dates recently. Hopefully, by the end of the night he would have a very nice, very loving girlfriend again. But then again, she was a Hyuuga and they were hard to please.<p>

That's why when he knocked on the door to her dorm room he was prepared for the worst.

Her roommate answered the door. "Aoi doesn't want to see you," she informed him.

"If you would just let me see her-"

"No," she said as she began to close the door. Youchi quickly used his foot to stop the door from closing.

He had to get past Aoi's roommate to get to Aoi and there was only one way he knew how. He really, really did not want to do it, but he did anyway. "I've got a friend that just got out of a really bad relationship but he's not looking for a relationship. I will give you his name and address if you disappear for the next three hours."

She narrowed her eyes but opened the door and held out her hand. "Throw in that box of chocolate and the keys to your benz and we've got a deal."

"There is no way I'm letting you drive my Mercedes."

"Okay," she said with a shrug. "Bye."

She began closing the door again, but this time she was slow, giving Youchi time to change his mind.

"Fine," began Youchi. "I've got a friend that insists on spoiling all his girlfriends with expensive clothes and jewelry. His last girlfriend walked away with a brand new car."

She let out a low whistle. "How long were they together?"

"Two and a half years."

Aoi's roommate pretended to think about it for a moment. He knew there was no way in hell Aoi's roommate could keep a relationship with a law student and he was aware that she knew too. Even though her relationship would not last long she still decided to take the offer.

But not before she grabbed the box of chocolates and flowers. She then proceeded to grab the flowers and whack Youchi over the head multiple times.

"This….is…for….hurting….Aoi," she said between hits.

Then kindly, as if she hadn't just brutally abuse him with flowers, she stepped out of the way.

Youchi cautiously stepped into the room. As soon as he did he saw his girlfriend sitting on the couch watching some old movie. It was called The Notebook or something.

"Hey," he said in a cautious, wavering voice.

"I don't want to talk to you," she mumbled.

"It's a good thing you don't have to. I came to apologize." He looked at his bare hands then said. "I had flowers and chocolate but your friend took it from me."

"Good."

Youchi sighed then sat next to his girlfriend. "I know we haven't spent a lot of time together this past couple of weeks-"

"You should, it's your fault-"

"I'm really, really sorry but I had some stuff to do-"

"Which, to you, seemed to be more important than me-"

"But Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru, and Ruka need my help-"

"And I need you to be there for me-"

"In solving a murder mystery-"

"WAIT! You're doing what?"

"I'm helping Mikan and the others solve a murder mystery."

"That is soo cool!" exclaimed Aoi. "Can I help?"

"You would have to ask your brother," said Youchi.

Knowing that if she asked she would get her way, Aoi squealed in excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume<strong>

* * *

><p>Despite the earlier ominous message, Mikan fell asleep relaxed that night in Natsume's arms. Natsume, however, was far from relaxed. The concept of such a killer that knew them so well he predicted their every move created fear in him. It's no secret that being a homicide detective is a very dangerous job and it often came with fear on the side but never had Natsume become so afraid when dealing with a case before. Two people had already died on his watch and he did not doubt for a minute that the killer could take another. But how could a killer know his every move. How could someone anticipate what he was going to do and when? His mind refused to grasp the concept. With so many ideas bouncing around his head Natsume just couldn't sit and wait for sleep to come any longer than he already had. Therefore, Natsume arose and turned on his laptop. He took his laptop with him to bed for he craved being close to the brunette angel that lay in his bed.<p>

As the computer powered on he played with the idea that maybe there was more than one killer. Or there could just be one killer but a lot of accomplices. He knew that the person that made the incisions on the body was the same every time for Hotaru had found no distinct variation between the cut marks on one body and the cut marks of another body. That did not mean, however, that there wasn't a centralized intelligence. Someone that called the shot and hit men that carried out the actions. He wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. It would explain how they kept track of their actions and motives. His mind played with the idea that maybe each member of the mystery solving team had a hit man following them. Maybe the killer wasn't as smart as they made him out to be; maybe he just had a lot of back up.

Not considering the time of night, Natsume grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number he knew by heart.

A groggy groan was emitted from the other end of the phone line. "_Natsume?" _his best friend asked incredulously.

"Yeah," said Natsume. "Listen. What if we aren't dealing with one killer but many hit men?"

"_What?"_

"What if we all have hit men following us around, watching our every move? That would explain how they know our every move."

"_That would make sense, but Natsume?"_

"Yeah?"

"_It's one a.m. in the morning and my wife is giving me a death glare. I know the second I get off the phone she's going to hit me over the head with something so please, for the love of God, hang up the phone and go to bed. We'll talk about this in the morning."_

"I can't-"

"_Yes you can. Just press the end button."_

"Seriously Ruka. Someone called my house and threatened to kill Mikan. I need to find the killer."

There was silence for a second. Then Ruka said, _"Natsume I know you're worried but all you need to do is call the station and tell them you need a cop watching the house because of the threat you received and try to get some sleep."_

Even though Natsume would hate to admit it, Ruka was right. He called the station, waited for the affirmation that there was a cop outside his house then fell asleep in Mikan's arms.

Natsume awoke the next morning to the sun streaming through the open over. Groggily, he opened his eyes. Strange. He didn't remember falling asleep facing the window that night. In fact, he was sure that he was in the arms of-

Mikan!

He turned to find an empty bed. Where was she? Then he smelt pancakes. He let out a relieved sigh. She probably just awoke before him that's all. Still, to ease his worries, he loaded his gun and made his way into the kitchen.

"Mikan!" he called.

No response.

"Mikan!"

When he finally step foot in to the kitchen his breath hitched in surprise. Nothing was there but a single note and a stack of pancakes. He temporarily forgot that Mikan didn't cook and rationalized that she probably just went to the store to get something. He took the note off the table and slowly unfolded it.

_Cops? Really Natsume? As if they could stop me from getting what I want. And, just so you know, I did get what I wanted. A beautiful brunette that has caught the eye of my favorite homicide detective. She really is delectable. Oh and don't worry, when I burn her to nothing but ash I will video tape it and send it to you so you can watch it over and over again and think wow, I'm responsible for the death of three people. I feel so sorry for you. But not really._

_-Yours truly_

_The Killer. _


End file.
